Death In The L Lettered Word Part One
by Yusakuraki
Summary: A Love story with Death Note's L! Starring a beloved Character; Kimiko who is friends with Light... When she meets L strange things start to happen...


"Ooh! Let's go outside and sit, okay, Kumiko? You need to get out of that library anyway."

My friend Masami, with her long and straight rust-red hair, short plaid skirt, and dark green cami beneath her favorite brown jacket, pulled me away from my favorite place at To-Oh University and toward the doors leading outside.

"You're so pretty, Kumiko!" she said as we stepped into the sunlight. "Why do you keep it all hidden in the library?"

I thought about my long, ringlet dark brown hair, my thin silhouette and big brown eyes. I looked down at my own short, dark blue skirt, my untucked button up white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, and my plain dark blue flip-flops. Pretty? No, more like plain.

Masami was the pretty one. Guys hit on her all the time. I avoided guys at all cost unless they were my friends. Unwanted compliments and perverted remarks were not my cup of tea. Masami was guy crazy, which was why she never hesitated to show off her style– no matter how much skin it showed. I stuck to the closest thing my old high school uniform looked like. All the time. I wasn't very spontaneous when it came to clothes. Every time Masami asked me to go shopping with her, I made up a reason not to– if I couldn't find one, everything she picked out for me and we bought got shoved to the back of my closet.

I liked to read. And I wasn't a complete nerd or loser– I had a life, and a vivid personality. If only I liked people more. Like Masami.

She dragged me towards the nearest bench and sat down. I set down my small book bag and pulled out one of my favorites.

"You need a tan; you've gotten so pale sitting inside all the time." she said.

"I don't mind." I told her. "I'm not looking to impress anyone."

"Yeah, you've already got the guy every girl wants." Masami sigh dreamily. "You're so lucky."

"I do not 'got' him." I said. "We're just friends."

"Alright, alright." Masami teased. "Maybe I can find a guy for you. You need one."

"I do not!" I insisted. "Oh, Masami, just leave me and my book alone."

"Okay!" she chimed. "You read, I'll look for good-looking boys."

I sighed and opened my book. "You're insane."

"No, I'm a nineteen year-old girl." she said. "When are you going to be nineteen? You've been thirty-nine all your life!"

"Masami, I'm nineteen, just like you." I said, keeping my eyes on the words of my book. "I'm just more mature than you are."

"No, you're boring..." Masami sighed. "Let me see if I can find a guy like that..."

"I'm not boring!" I snapped. "You're just..."

"Unique!" Masami sang.

"Annoying." I retorted. "Let me read in peace."

Masami sighed and continued to scope out guys. I was happy my face was hidden by my book so people couldn't see who was sitting with her. She might think the other way around, but we were liked sisters. I loved Masami dearly, and so did my family.

To make up for my 'boring-ness' I peeked out from my book at her. "See anyone interesting?" I asked with a smile.

"Nope. Just 'normal' guys." Masami sighed disappointedly.

I returned to my book.

After a few long minutes, Masami began to giggle.

"He's unique, huh?"

I pried my eyes away from the pages of my book and my finger dropped from the strand of my dark brown hair I'd been twirling.

"Hmm?" I asked her.

"Him, over there."

I looked over to where Masami was pointing and saw, crouched on a bench reading a book (but holding it like it was something dirty) was a young man with messy black hair and blank black eyes with heavy bags. He wore a pair of baggy jeans and a long sleeved white t-shirt. I noticed there weren't shoes or even socks on his feet as he twiddled his toes.

To-Oh University had a wide variety of students and teachers, but he was by far the most curious sort of person I'd ever seen.

"Yeah, he's sort of strange, isn't he?" I mused.

"Sort of?" Masami said skeptically. "Try _really_ strange! Look at the way he's sitting! And he isn't wearing shoes _or_ socks!"

I shrugged and returned to my book. My fingers wound itself back into another lock of my hair. "I'm sure there's a logical reason behind it all."

"Alright then," Masami said. "Why don't you use your incredible reasoning abilities to find that logical reason?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I turned a page.

"Go talk to him."

I looked over at her, then over at him. He was staring at me with an intrigued expression on his face. I felt my cheeks grow warm as I quickly looked back at Masami.

"Wha–?"

"Go!" Masami urged me. "You're cute! I'm sure he'll tell you anything you want to know!"

"No Masami! Are you crazy?" I stole another glance at him but turned away from his gaze once again, my face even redder than before.

"Oooooo!" Masami sang.

"Stop it Masami." I said grumpily, hiding my face in my book.

"If you talk to him, I'll work your shift at the bakery." Masami said.

I shook my head.

Masami flipped her cell-phone open and glanced at the time displayed on the screen. "Oops, I'm going to be late again!" she got up and gathered her books. "Think about it!" she called back as she walked away.

I shook my head and slowly closed my book with a sigh. I got ready to go to my next class too. Masami had _some_ attitude...

"Excuse me?"

I looked up and jumped to see that the young man was standing right in front of me. The same intrigued expression was on his face from before, in fact, I doubt that he had even blinked. He had his forefinger's nail resting on the top of his bottom teeth, his top teeth chewing on his nail. He was slumped over, one foot scratching his ankle. He leaned towards my face as I hid my nose behind my book and leaned back.

"Correct me if I heard wrong..." he said. "But did I hear your friend say something about you having incredible reasoning abilities?"

His voice was a low monotone, like he was deep in thought. I couldn't answer at first; I was trying to find his pupil, hidden inside his thin, black iris.

"I know you can talk," he said. "I've seen you in class. You ask the most interesting questions. You always seem to stump the professor and leave the room disappointed."

"We have class together?" I asked, putting my book down, realizing I was being kind of rude... But surely I would have seen him before if he was in my classes!

"Oh yes." he said. "I see you go into the theology classroom after rhetoric debate class."

Was this guy _stalking_ me?

"I'm in all your classes but theology and philosophy, and I must say, those are all interesting topics for a woman to take..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, making a point of showing him my scowl.

He didn't even flinch. No blinking either. "Nothing; you mainly see men taking those classes." he said. "Might I inquire why you're so interested in them?"

I watched his face carefully. "People interest me." I said, my scowl relaxing back into my normal, curious looking expression. "From a distance, at least."

He cocked his head, his expression getting more and more interested by the minute. "Really? Could you provide more detail with that?"

"Well..." I said carefully. "I'm interested in how people's minds work, but I would rather figure it out and study it without actually interacting with them. Getting to know someone can cloud your judgement of what they really are."

"Go on." he said, and stepped up on the seat beside me then settled in his crouch, his finger still in his mouth; his slumpy posture and dead eyes never changed either. My mom would think he was a freak if she saw him!

"Well," I tried not to think about how strange this was, instead I was thinking about how easy it had been to explain myself to him... I was sort of shy, and couldn't explain my thoughts to most people.

"Say I know a person..." I said. "And they had just recovered from a cocaine addiction. There would be one of two things expected of them as a former addict: that they would return to being an addict, or they would remain clean. Say I become good friends with this person, and soon they become addicted again. Either I wouldn't be able to accept that my friend had turned again, or I would have been expecting it. Which then, is the more acceptable when it comes to being a friend? Not knowing him well enough to know he would turn again, or not having faith that he would? If I never thought he would turn again, all along I should have been aware of that possibility. But was it wrong, even in the end I was right, to think he would never get better?"

"Extraordinary." he muttered.

I felt my face redden a little.

"You do have amazing reasoning abilities..." he said to himself. "But with people more than facts... And you ask many questions..."

"Is that good?" I asked quietly.

"Oh yes." he said. "I find that very interesting, especially since people skills and know-how have never come easy to me, and yet here you sit, my missing half." now his head was titled up, his eyes looking up at the sky, his finger still in his mouth.

"If you don't mind me asking," I said, feeling some sort of want to know more about him. "What's your name?"

"Hideki Ryuga." he answered, looking back at me.

"Like the pop idol?" I asked. "That has to suck..." I wasn't really talking to him– I had muttered that under my breath, having no interest in pop idols and things like that.

"And yours?" Ryuga asked.

"Hmm?" I asked, stopping my earlier thoughts to think how strange it was that he had such a famous name– the _exact_ famous name. "I'm sorry."

"Your name."

"My name is Kumiko Kagami."

Ryuga stood and stepped down from the bench. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Kumiko. I hope we share another intrigue again soon."

He put his hands in his pockets and walked away. I watched him until he was out of sight and then looked down at the ground, finally relaxed. He was very strange, but I could feel that he was also very intelligent. He reminded of...

No. They were total opposites. Why would I even think that?

I stood and brushed off my skirt, picked up my books and headed for my next class.

Philosophy was a special hand picked class of students whose parents had recommended them but had also entered with high scores. I had it with Light Yagami, a good friend of mine since second grade. I entered and saw him hold up his hand and gesture a seat next to him.

I didn't think anything of it and headed that way; but Light and I hadn't talked in the longest time... I thought we'd been growing away during our senior year. I didn't think about how awkward it could be, or how comfortable it could be, sitting next to him. I felt that he had changed, but other than that I wasn't sure about him at all anymore.

But I wasn't thinking about that.

I was still wondering about Ryuga, and how weird our previous conversation had been. Most kids at this school wouldn't give even a moment's thought about 'reasoning skills'. Even my friend Masami didn't care for my skills. It felt good to be complimented by someone other than my parents when it came to my brains...

Of course, I was stage-fright and didn't make a show of my brains. Only the teachers who graded my papers or was asked a mind-bending question double took a look at me– but by then I had sunk down hopelessly in my seat.

"Thinking too hard again, Kumiko?" Light asked as I set my books down beside him.

"I guess so," I said, watching as other students entered the room. It was a small class– only twelve students. "I just had the most interesting conversation..."

"Oh really?" Light asked as I took my seat but continued to watch the door.

"Yeah." I said. "Masami wanted me to talk to this really strange guy. She said she'd work my shift at Mom's, but..."

"Did you talk to him?"

I nodded. "Well, actually, he approached me." I could still see the look on his face when Ryuga had leaned forward with his finger in his mouth. "He wasn't as strange as we thought." I lied.

Light shrugged. "Masami's the same as ever, huh?"

I smiled at him. "Yes. She hasn't changed since junior high."

"Still mindless?"

"Yep." I was grinning now. "It's hard to come by intelligent conversation without you around anymore."

I thought about how wrong it was that I'd said that. Ryuga was around on campus now, and even I couldn't explain to Light half of the things I'd just talked to Ryuga about... Maybe Ryuga _was_ as strange as we'd thought.

"Same here." Light said. "Of course, Takada's pretty smart." he glanced at a girl down the row. I leaned over to look at her. She was really pretty too.

"Thinking about asking her out?" I asked Light. "She's pretty."

Light shrugged. "People have been saying she'd beat me to the punch."

"Really?" I leaned over to look at her again. "She looks... more old fashioned than that. Refined, I guess is the word I'm looking for."

Light laughed. "Refined Takada." he said. "That's a perfect nickname. Better than Miss To-Oh. That should be you."

I shook my head. "Oh no. I'm glad people don't know about my brilliance. I can't prove it out loud, you know that."

"The silent genius." Light mused. "You're so weird."

"Well, just cause you're the show off..." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed quietly again and then sat quietly for a few minutes. This was the first time in a long time we'd been able to act like the friends we used to be. He had sort of been absent during our last year of high school, and we didn't talk as much. I still felt the distance between us, but not so much to not feel the good times we used to have.

"You've been different, Light." I said quietly.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

I wondered if he would be angry with me if I continued. "I don't know... more serious I guess." I paused hesitantly before looking at him again. "This is probably the first time I've felt our friendship in a long time."

He looked at me quietly for a long time. "Things have changed, I guess." he said, looking away again. He looked back a few seconds later. "Maybe you've been hanging out with Masami too much."

He meant for me to laugh, but I shook my head instead. "No, I don't think it's her..." I said quietly. "Light, you've changed. I can feel it."

He looked down at his book and then up at the teacher for the rest of the class. We didn't talk or look at each other again.

When class was over I packed up my stuff in my little bag and sighed. He took his books and left, catching up to Takada. I didn't mind, I just had the feeling I'd lost a friend. But I didn't lie to him– he had changed. Not drastically, but enough to make me wonder why. He was still Light, but there was this look to his eye...

I sadly shook my head again and left the room.

The next day I saw Light talking to his newest group of friends. I put my head down and tried to get past them, but Light called my name and walked over alone.

"Hey," he said softly. "I, just wanted to say sorry. About yesterday."

"Sorry for what?" I asked. "Light, nothing really happened. It's not like you told me off or anything."

"Yeah, but I feel guilty." he said. "I wasn't exactly sure what to say, but silence definitely wasn't the answer. Still friends?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course, Light."

"Good." he said. "Sit by me in philosophy again?"

"Sure thing." I nodded. "We'll talk more then, okay?"

"Sounds good." and he turned to walk back to his other friends.

I sighed in relief and continued on my way. I was headed for rhetoric debate, a class I knew I had with the mysterious Hideki Ryuga. I wasn't sure why, but I was anxious to see him again. There was something about him... I couldn't put my finger on it; all I could say was that his strange behavior interested me. I wanted to know more about him.

And about the story behind his name.

The more I thought about it, the more it seemed ridiculous that Hideki Ryuga was his actual name. But what reason would he have for a alias? He was really different though... maybe he was a protected witness? No, a protected witness wouldn't be given the same name as someone so well-known... plus he seemed to smart to get into something like that.

I had to know, and so when I walked into rhetoric debate class, I smiled to myself when I saw him crouching in his seat in the back row. He was chewing on his thumbnail with one hand and writing with his other. Even the way he held his pencil was strange. My demanding curiosity got the better of me so I took a deep breath and headed back to sit next to him.

"Hey Ryuga." I said, setting my stuff down beside him.

"Hello again, Miss Kumiko."

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not, Miss Kumiko, it would be my pleasure."

I sat next to him, cheeks burning, realizing I didn't exactly have a plan, and flipped through the pages of my book to the chapter written on the board. Ryuga's book was already open and ready. When I reached the right page I tried to casually press my hands against my face to hide the blush.

We were quiet, and I realized what a mistake this could turn out to be. I had nothing to say to him, no conversation starter. And it would be super weird to ask him the questions I had being a total stranger...

I decided on a question and hoped I wouldn't choke on my words. The blood boiling under my face began to warm up my hands "Um, Ryuga?"

"Yes, Miss Kumiko?"

I didn't expect him to turn to look at me and out of habit looked down at my desk as I bit my lip and continued. "Why did you ask about my reasoning abilities yesterday?"

"Simple curiosity." Ryuga answered watching me closely. "Not many people have a fairly interesting thought in their head."

I took my hands away from my face and fiddled with the frayed edges of the pages in my book. "Is intelligent conversation hard for you to come by, too?" I muttered, almost subconsciously.

He turned to me suddenly, that goofy expression from yesterday returning to his face. "Actually, yes."

I looked up and cocked my head at him. Suddenly he seemed happy I was sitting here with him, as if he too, had a million questions to ask me. I stared into his face, finding it strange that I couldn't find out anything about him through his eyes or expression like most people. He stared back. My cheeks burned.

"You know, Ryuga..." I said, looking away again because I realized I was staring. "I kind of... found it really easy to talk to you yesterday. I mean, I explained to you things I couldn't even explain to my best friend."

"The friend who I over heard praising your talent?" he asked.

"No, Light Yagami. Do you know him?"

Ryuga's goofy expression turned into a serious, hard faced look. I blinked at the sudden change and shoved my hands against my face again to hide the scarlet that only grew darker red as I kept talking with him. "Yes. I know him." he said, his voice low.

I hesitated before asking my next question. I didn't want him to hate me because I hung out with Light sometimes... but why did he suddenly turn hostile when I mentioned his name?

"You..." I was still afraid to ask. "Umm, aren't on good terms with Light?"

He thought for a minute and then looked away from me. "Let's just say I don't know what to think of him yet."

"Oh."

Class started and I noticed Ryuga and I were the only ones sitting in the back row. Everyone else was up front.

"Mmm..." Ryuga sighed. "Let nap time begin."

I almost smiled. "I know." I said. "This guy can't teach at all, can he?"

"Not at all." Ryuga agreed. "He kills the skill and the art of effective or persuasive speaking. Not to mention how boring he makes it sound..." he drooped his already slumped shoulders and yawned.

I giggled. "That's funny, Ryuga."

He looked back at me and sort of smiled. I took my hands away from my face. It was getting a little easier to be around him.

"So," he said. "Since we have no real reason to be here..."

I watched him carefully, wondering where this could be going. Maybe I would get my questions answered after all– even my face didn't explode two seconds after talking with him again.

"I heard your father is in the NPA, and recently quit the Kira Investigation Task force." he said.

My brow furrowed but I didn't turn red. I didn't like to talk about that. And anyway, how could Ryuga have heard about that?

"Yes." I said, my stare hardening. I had quite the temper."I'm actually glad he did. I don't want him ending up dead."

"Even with L helping with the case, you think he might have ended up being killed by Kira?" he asked quietly, almost solemnly.

"No, I have full faith in L." I said, surprised at what a turn this conversation had taken. I wasn't going to object though– things like this usually started my real thoughts. I wanted to show Ryuga just how amazing my reasoning skills were."But his face and name are unknown. Anyone could find the names and at least photographs of the police."

"Hmm..." he mused. "How much faith in L?" he asked with a satisfied look on his face.

I bit my lip."The greatest detective in the world?" I thought aloud. "The greatest of faiths. If anyone can solve this case, he can. I really admire him, to be honest."

"Really?" he asked, his goofy expression returned suddenly.

I blushed again and held one hand against my cheek. "You don't?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I do, to a certain extent."

I nodded. "I guess I understand."

"So, with this faith in L, you have none in Kira?" he asked.

"Kira's a murderer." I said firmly, taking my hand away again.. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"So you think he'll be caught soon?"

"Well..." I said carefully. "I hate to give Kira credit, but obviously he's not your normal serial killer. I mean, how does someone kill another with just a name and a face...? And with heart attacks...?"

"Indeed..." Ryuga agreed.

"Having almost nothing to go off of, L is at a disadvantage..." I admitted. "But Kira is at an even greater disadvantage. L's discovered that he's in the Kanto Region, that the deaths are in fact murders, and that Kira is real. Kira doesn't even know where L is or where to begin looking."

Ryuga was quiet. "Do you think L might have to do more than he usually would to find Kira?"

I struggled to make eye contact with him without turning red. "The world needs L, so I would be horrified to learn he'd been killed or discovered, but yes. I think he's going to have to make a few sacrifices he wouldn't normally."

"Such as...?" Ryuga prodded.

I studied him with wide eyes before I answered. "Ryuga..." I said. "You know, this probably isn't the best place to talk about something like this. That and I barely know you." I looked down, my face on fire.

He shrugged. "We both know each other's name and face." he said. "Obviously that's enough to kill each other these days, but not to discuss this?"

"Well..." I said. "Maybe after class, just to be safe and not get in trouble..."

"I suppose you're right." he sighed. "But it was certainly getting interesting..."

I smiled timidly and looked to the front of the room. I started focusing on the lesson only to drift away again soon after.

I had more questions than ever. Why had he decided to suddenly discuss Kira? Well, maybe if I'd simply said that Dad was in the NPA, he wouldn't have been able to have a reason to continue the conversation. But, I wouldn't have been surprised if he had pulled the information from me anyway. He seemed really interested in the Kira verses L events going on around us.

But he was amazingly easy to talk to.

Constantly blushing and having trouble speaking, well, I was like that around anyone who I didn't really know. What was weird was that I still had kept talking to him.

I felt like I could trust him.

Not many people discussed Kira in public, not since the FBI agents' murder. All those who had believed in what Kira was doing sort of went quiet. For now. There was no telling when Kira would win their hearts again as he continued his mass killing spree...

Class ended sooner than I realized, and Ryuga stood up from his crouch.

"Shall we move outside to continue our conversation?" he asked.

I put my book back in my bag. "I have theology next..." I said apologetically. "Could you find me after that? I... really want to keep talking with you."

He nodded once. "I'll meet you there once class lets out."

"Thank you, Ryuga."

"No problem."

He walked away, his book under his arm, hands in his pockets. I watched him go and then headed for theology. As I walked through the hallways I was oblivious to all the people around me. They were only an annoying yammer in my mind as I continued to asked myself questions about the mystery that was Hideki Ryuga. Or, whatever his real name was. I seriously doubted that was his real name, even though I had no proof. And what about the sudden Kira and L conversation? That was rarely a topic for acquaintances. A better topic would've been things in the area of 'Where did you go to school before To-Oh?' or 'What other classes do you take here?' even a 'What's your favorite color?' would have made more sense than 'Doesn't your father work in the NPA?'

How did he know that anyway?

I was seriously beginning to wonder if he really did stalk me...

But the way we were obviously being magnetized towards each other made me wonder if he didn't already know my dad or recognize my last name. At the rate this was going, I wouldn't be surprised if he had something to do with the police. But if he did, why was he here at To-Oh?

I was zoned out in my own little world for all of theology, obsessed with my own thoughts and Hideki Ryuga. Maybe I was going crazy– the normal person wouldn't think so hard about this.

The professor dismissed us and I packed my things slowly. Where would Ryuga find me in this ocean of people?

I was the last one to leave, and still absorbed in my thoughts, I bumped into someone.

"Oops! I'm sorry!" I said, face on fire. I instinctively looked down at the floor, but when I hesitantly looked up into their face I saw it was Hideki Ryuga. He smiled, and I stepped back, my cheeks burning red when I realized we'd been nose to nose.

"It was my doing." Ryuga said, and turned to lead me outside. I followed, and then cautiously stepped up beside him.

"Umm, Ryuga? Can I ask you why you started on this topic in the first place?" I asked.

He smiled again. "Let's wait until we're outside."

I nodded and we continued walking. I looked around for the first time all day, and realized a lot of people were staring. I looked down at myself, face burning the entire time, wondering if there was a stain on my shirt or something. But when I looked up again I noticed it must be because I was with Ryuga.

We went outside and he crouched down on the farthest bench from any building. After thinking about taking back what I'd thought about him not being as strange as I thought, I sat down next to him and waited.

"So..." I said, expecting an answer to my earlier question.

"You know Light Yagami, then?"

It was such a random question. I looked to see what expression was on his face: it wasn't much, as usual. I followed his eyes and saw he was watching Light walk by, Takada staying close to his side. His gaze was almost suspecting, but at the same time he was merely watching people.

"Yes." I said, not a chance of hiding the question in my voice.

"Tell me how."

I decided to pull my knees up against my chest as well, but unlike Ryuga, I was still seated on my rear. His gaze shifted to me as I adjusted, and when I was comfortable, I crossed my arms over my knees and rested my chin on my wrist.

"We met in second grade, on the playground." I started. His eyes never left my face. "I was sitting alone– I liked to be alone– criss-crossed in the dirt. I was staring out at space, and I couldn't remember a thought that passed through my mind, even if it happened less than a second of thinking it. Sometimes my mind works that fast, and I'm always frustrated when I have a thought like that, I know it's a good one, but it slips anyway faster than lightning can strike."

Ryuga nodded. "Go on."

"Anyway," I continued. "Light was playing soccer with a few of his friends, and circles of girls even then would stand around watching him while they giggled about how cute he was. Every girl I know wishes she had him for herself."

Ryuga looked up at the sky momentarily and then looked back at me with another smile. "What a lucky guy." he said, attempting at something like sarcasm.

I laughed a little before going on. "Well, I was just sitting there, staring, and he saw me. He quit playing and came over and sat down beside me and asked what I was doing. I said I didn't know. He asked if I was thinking, and I said I wasn't sure."

I paused, looking out at the cherry blossom trees, the wind gently picking them off the trees and blowing them away. I tucked my hair behind my ears, also being teased by the wind, and continued.

"He shared some of his thoughts with me, and I with him. We were good friends after that, a year later I asked him why he'd even bothered to talk to me that day. He said he sensed that I was only one that could understand how he thought, how his mind worked and why."

"You two are close." Ryuga said.

"Everyone would always say we made a great couple, that we liked each other, but I never felt that way towards him. His friends would often tease me about his feelings for me, saying that he loved me and all that, but I never believed them. It was probably because I didn't want to."

"And by that you mean...?" Ryuga asked.

I glanced at him, cheeks red, before I answered.

"Light was my best friend and my competition, but he was never anything more. I admired his talents, and I was always there for him, but I never saw him more than a friends. Maybe a brother, but never a lover."

"Why not?"

I looked at Ryuga with a puzzled expression. He stared back with his dead black eyes. "I don't know."

"Light-kun is a handsome character." Ryuga said. "Smart and athletic too. You said so yourself: every girl wished she had him for herself."

"Ryuga, you aren't gay, are you?" I almost smiled but bit it back– what if he was angry? It was only a joke!

But he only chuckled. "No. I'm just repeating what I hear."

When I could see he wasn't angry at all I relaxed and nodded; he was right. Light and I would've made a beautiful couple. Brains and talent– why had his spell never been cast over me?

Ryuga looked away from me and looked back up into the sky. "You're at the same college now, and still good friends?"

"Towards the end of our senior year he seemed a bit distance from his friends..." I said. "In fact, he didn't hang out with his any of his friends the way he used to. I remember he took Yuri on a date to Spaceland, but that seemed like the most adventurous field trip Light ever took last year."

"Hmm..." Ryuga muttered to himself. "He was distant for a while but then all of the sudden took a girl on a date... and then after that returned to being non-social?"

I nodded. "I thought it was strange too, especially since he said he wouldn't be dating until entering To-oh."

"And now he's seeing all these girls again... could it be that he's using them to hide something...? Or does he have time now to date...? Well, if he has the time now, what prevented him from doing so at first? Grades couldn't have been all that mattered to him..."

It was plain to see he thought of Light as suspicious. But of what? Maybe he just didn't like him...?

I felt the need to take up for my friend.

"I don't know, Ryuga." I said. "I was kind of the same way. I only saw about two guys in my entire senior year. I worked hard on my classes at school, and then studied for the college entrance exams..."

"You were at the entrance exam?" Ryuga asked.

I nodded. "Light sat beside me every time. We talked some, but mainly it was concentration. Most of the stuff came easy so, though it wasn't like we were the last ones finished with questions left to answer." I paused. "You must have been there too... why haven't I ever seen you? You seem to be everywhere."

Ryuga turned his unblinking eyes away from me and looked out at the cherry blossoms. "I try to be anywhere where I can see everything."

I cocked my head. "What do you mean?"

"Do you have a job, Miss Kumiko?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I do."

"Where?" he asked.

I blushed and looked down at the ground. "It's nothing special... Masami and I work there for a couple hours after classes..."

"Where?" he continued to prod.

"My mom's bakery..." I admitted sheepishly. "It's real popular, so we get good business and all..."

"Hmm..." Ryuga sort of smiled as he got up from his crouch and slipped his hands in his pockets, standing in his usual slouch. "Perhaps, as friends, you could treat me to a slice of cake some time?"

I was taken aback. Most people would find it amusing that I worked at nothing more than a bakery– of course, until you finished college there weren't many exotic opportunities. But here Ryuga stood, actually impressed by the job I had.

"Sure Ryuga." I said. "I'd love to."

He nodded once and walked away.

"So, did you talk to him?" Masami asked eagerly.

We were outside again, under a blooming cherry blossom tree, and I hadn't seen her since the day before yesterday. She must have skipped– I wasn't bold enough to do that. Plus, nowadays I looked for Ryuga and talked with him as much as I could. I enjoyed our conversations, and so did he.

Today I was reading another book, my legs crossed underneath my skirt, my back straight and my face hidden behind my book's protective cover. Masami was laying on her stomach, her face resting in her hands, propped up by her elbows with her legs bent up in the air behind her.

"As a matter of fact, I did." I said, turning a page. "His name is Hideki Ryuga, and he isn't all that strange."

"He has the same name as the pop idol?" Masami squealed. "That is so cool!"

"A little suspicious, if you ask me." I said quietly. I still hadn't figured out why he had such a peculiar name. I was getting impatient, but the way he and I were going, it wouldn't be long until I felt comfortable enough to ask him.

Masami sat up. "Wait, I remember him now! He was at the freshman address! He's one of our representatives!"

I lowered my book to look at her. "Really?"

"You were sick that day, remember?" Masami said. "You couldn't go, but he and Light Yagami tied in their scores!"

"He tied with Light...?" I asked. I wasn't at all surprised though.

"I know!" Masami exclaimed. "Not even you could do that!"

I shot her a look and she was about to say something smart–

We paused as we saw people run by. I saw our friend Rukia and called to her. "Rukia! What's going on?"

"Quick! Come to the tennis courts!" she called back. "You won't believe your eyes!" and she ran off.

I closed my book and got up to follow her, Masami right beside me. When we got there, there was a large crowd gathered around one court, and I couldn't see what was going on. Of course, it was definitely a game, judging by the sound of the racket slamming against the ball.

"I wonder who's playing?" Masami asked aloud.

The boy next to her answered her. "It's the two freshman representatives!" he said. "Light Yagami and Hideki Ryuga!"

I started to push my through the crowd to get a better look.

People saw me struggle by and called my name, but I got to the front. Light and Ryuga were locked in a clearly very competitive game. Each stroke with the racket sent the ball flying out of sight. It was fast paced and exciting– I hadn't seen Light play like this since junior high!

I wound my fingers through the chain link fence and continued to watch. Ryuga seemed to have played his share of tennis, and was just as good as Light! And he played in those baggy jeans and long sleeved, white t-shirt, whereas Light was in the appropriate dress. Ryuga did have his feet crammed in an old pair of tennis shoes, but I noticed he still wasn't wearing socks. He must really hate those.

"Captain!" I heard someone call. I turned to see who.

It was a member of the tennis team, and I was surprised to see the captain standing in the crowd as well.

"I thought I'd heard of Light Yagami before, so I looked him up." the member said to the captain. "He was the Junior High Champion in 1999 and 2000!"

I remembered that after he won in 2000, he said was quitting when he got to high school, that grades would be his first priority.

"So hey, what about Ryuga, then?" I heard a girl call out. "He's totally holding his own against this Junior High Champion! In fact, he's even better!"

"That's the thing. I can't find anything on this guy..." the member said.

I turned my face back towards the game. Hmm... the same name as a famous pop idol? No records or profile? I knew there was something strange about Ryuga!

"Who would've thought such a weirdo could be so attractive on the court?" Masami had pushed her way beside me. "And who would've thought there were so many perverts here!" she added, straightening her shirt.

"He's not a weirdo." I said.

"You like him!" Masami sang.

"Masami, please." I snapped. "I do not."

"Whatever." she said, turning back to the game.

"Ooh! Look at Light go! He's tearing it up out there!" she hopped with a girlish giggle as she watched him play.

"Yes." I said. Masami and most of the girls at school had huge crushes on Light, and always envied me because Light and I were such good friends. I'd never had a crush on him, although once I recall his friends teasing me about his feelings for me... But if it wasn't for Light, I wouldn't have any friends at all and would've stayed by myself. He sort of helped me conquer the worst of my shyness.

"SET! Won by Light Yagami, six games to four!"

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't seen the game end, but Masami was cheering like crazy. I saw the ball against the fence on Ryuga's side and started making my way to the entrance of the court.

It was louder now that the game was over. I glanced over at Light and Ryuga and saw them shake hands and start talking. I finally reached the gate and opened it, stepping onto the court.

I ran towards them, and Light stood up from a crouch.

"...increased our notoriety around here." Light was saying.

"Light!" I called.

He turned and put up a hand in greeting. "Kumiko!"

Ryuga turned and bowed to me. "Miss Kumiko." he said.

"Ryuga, this is Kumiko Kagami. We've been friends and competitors since grade school. She's probably one of my better friends." Light said.

"We've already met." Ryuga said, coming up from his bow with his finger in his mouth, his intrigued expression returning to his face as he watched me.

"Really?" Light asked.

I nodded as I took a deep breath and felt my cheeks cool. "We've had some interesting conversations, haven't we, Ryuga?"

"Some of the most interesting." Ryuga said softly.

Light gave me a small smile as he watched my face burn again. "Did you enjoy the match Kumiko?"

"I only got to see the last of it." I said, my eyes still locked on Ryuga's, whose own were still locked on my own. Light seemed a little confused.

"Well, it was nice seeing you," Light said, trying not to sound rude. "Ryuga and I are going to get a drink, so I guess I'll see you around. Come on, Ryuga." he turned to leave.

"Light-kun, don't be rude..." Ryuga said.

Light turned. "What do you mean?"

"We should ask Miss Kumiko to join us." Ryuga said. "She fought that crowd to come see us– perhaps she would like to accompany us in getting a drink?"

Something in his voice told me he was hoping I accepted. He smiled at my expression, which had melted into a confused gaze as my face burnt red.

Light was clearly confused too. I could see that Ryuga's behavior horribly contradicted itself because I had walked up. Obviously they were going to discuss something in private, and the topic that wasn't normally discussed in the open among today's young adults were– like I'd said before– the Kira incidents.

Now that I thought about it, I remember my father hearing from a receptionist on duty one day that Light had come by and dropped clothes off for his father. When asked if he was helping with the Kira Case, Light replied that he might even catch Kira before L would...

That thought made the gears in my head start working over time. How could Light possibly claim he could do that? The police didn't have a chance at this without L, even with their resources that provided the time, the criminal's record, date of death, and other vital details, like maybe behavior before death. Every detail was important. Information like that wouldn't be released to the media. Did that mean Light had information that the police and L didn't? It didn't seem possible any other way. L was the greatest detective in the world. Not even the best police agency could beat L to a conclusion. Suddenly Light looked real suspicious. Did Ryuga see it too? But why would he care...?

"Miss Kumiko?" Ryuga's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

Ryuga's smile had vanished into a serious, look of realization. Had he noticed what I'd been thinking?

"Would you like to join us in getting a drink?" he asked again, but his stare hadn't softened.

I looked at Light, still confused about Ryuga's behavior. It would probably be better if I caught up with Ryuga later. He might even suggest it before me...

"Umm, I promised Masami I would go shopping after classes today." I said. "Thank you for including me though."

"Anytime, Miss Kumiko." Ryuga said. "Your company is more than I've enjoyed for some time." I looked down, face of fire, as he turned to Light. "Yours too, Light-kun. Come, let's get a drink."

Disappointed as I started to walk away, Ryuga turned back to me quickly. "Miss Kumiko?"

I turned back. "Yes, Ryuga?"

"I'd like to see you again soon." he said. "We have much more to discuss."

I could only nod. He turned back and walked away. Light shrugged at me and waved good-bye. I saw the crowd had cleared and Masami was waiting for me, talking to a guy. I wondered if Ryuga would try to find me, or was I supposed to find him?

I decided to leave it to him. I wasn't one to forget my thoughts.

The same day, I went to the park after classes to read. It was much quieter there than on campus, and Masami had work to make up so she wasn't there to bother me about Ryuga.

My cell phone rang in my pocket and I hesitated bringing it out and checking the caller ID. It was Mom. I sighed and supposed I had to answer.

"Kumiko, it's Mom."

I held the phone between my cheek and my shoulder as I held my book up, reading. I was sitting under another cherry blossom, my legs crossed, my face buried in the pages of my source of knowledge. Guys whistled as they walked by, yelling things like "Hey beautiful!" and "God, check out her legs!" I ignored them. Nothing guys like that said were taken into credit with me.

I really hoped Mom couldn't hear what was going on, but she sounded distressed, so I closed my book and held the phone in my hand.

"Hey Mom, what's up?"

"It's Mr. Yagami, Light's father..."

My mind had already jumped to a conclusion and I leapt up, seeing the hospital a few blocks down, I ran for my bike, parked beside the cherry blossom.

"Kumiko, he had a heart attack."

As I burst through the front doors, I remembered my father coming home the day he quit the task force:

_"Hey Dad! You're home early." _

_"Yeah..."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_He sighed. _

_"Come on, Dad, you can tell me."_

_He looked at me guiltily. "Kumiko, I quit the task force."_

_"What task force?"_

_"The Kira case. I was..."_

_"Afraid you would...?"_

_He nodded._

_I hugged him. "It's okay Dad, I'm proud of you anyway. You stayed longer than those other guys, right?"_

_"I suppose..." he sighed again. "I feel so horrible about it. There's not a good chance Mr. Yagami's going to have enough of the people he needs."_

_"Mr. Yagami is a smart man. With L, I'm sure they'll be able to catch Kira."_

_"He's a brave man... I hope to God he'll come out of this with his life."_

_Now, as I ran through the hallways of the hospital, I was happy my dad had quit when he could. I wasn't happy Mr. Yagami was here, but more thankful than ever it wasn't my dad._

On the phone earlier, my mom had said Dad had already come by to see Mr. Yagami, and left when Light and another, stranger young man, had arrived. Mr. Yagami was obviously not dead, but I felt I owed it to Light, my best friend, to come by and see his father too. I was sort of hoping Light and Ryuga were still there too...

I slowed down when I turned down Mr. Yagami's room's hallway. When I reached the door, I took and deep breath and reached for the knob–

"Are you really sure this was just caused by over-work...?

Light's voice reached my ears through the door.

My earlier suspicions of him began to soften. He couldn't have possibly attempted to kill his father. He, like me, was proud of his father, and loved him. Even Kira couldn't kill his own family... could he?

I pressed my ear against the door before I'd even realized what I'd just thought.

Light? Kira?

Did I just accuse him of being Kira?

I lowered my eyes to the floor. Some friend I was. But... I couldn't deny what I'd thought before was true. It made complete sense! And if Light had information that the police and L didn't have... Kira was definitely not a group– he was a child pretending to be a god. A god of death. A _shinigami_.

But it seemed such an incredible leap for Light. He wasn't childish at all. He did have a strong sense of justice... and he was smart enough to avoid being caught long enough to achieve what he was after...

No. Light was the only the one smart enough to avoid being caught by L.

In fact, now that I thought about it, he was the only one confident enough to challenge L and have a chance of making it out. There was a very, very strong possibility that Light was Kira...

"Light! What are you saying?" Mrs. Yagami cried.

I pressed my ear against the door again. The second it took me to figure it all out almost cost me more of the conversation going on in the room.

"Mom, he had a heart attack. Who wouldn't make the connection? I mean, that's the way every single one of Kira's victims died..."

There was a moment of silence. Why wasn't I hearing Ryuga's voice? Was he still in there...?

"To be honest, that's exactly what crossed my mind as I was going down." Mr. Yagami admitted.

"You head the task force in charge of this case... Kira has more than enough reason to want you dead." I finally heard Ryuga's voice and sighed in relief. "A murder attempt by Kira, hmm... We can't rule it out completely..."

Another moment of silence. I could picture it in my head: Mrs. Yagami was probably getting scared, and Ryuga sounded and no doubt looked just as blank as ever. Surely that was no comfort to her.

"Sachiko, Light's here now, and anyway, I'm all right. You go on home." Mr. Yagami said. "And not a word about this to Sayu. I don't want to upset her."

"All right," I heard Mrs. Yagami get up from her seat and darted away from the door and ran down the hall. I was going to appear as if I was coming in for a visit too. But I knew I would only eavesdrop by the door again. Things were sure to get a lot more interesting when Mrs. Yagami was out of the room.

I heard the door close and started a care-free walk towards Mr. Yagami's room.

"Oh, Kumiko!" Mrs. Yagami said, looking up from the floor when she heard another pair of footsteps.

"Hello, Mrs. Yagami." I said, and we embraced quickly. "How is your husband? My mother called and told me the news..."

"He's doing fine, honey." she said. "Thank you for coming to visit him. Light and a friend of his from college are visiting him now too."

"Light's there?" I asked.

Mrs. Yagami nodded. "He'll be happy to see you too, I'm sure." she smiled, and I suddenly felt uncomfortable. Why was Light so happy to see me all the time? That's what everybody told me!

"Are you heading home, Mrs. Yagami?" I asked quickly.

She nodded and began to walk away. "Give your father my regards, Kumiko. It was nice seeing you, dear."

"I will Mrs. Yagami, and you too. Always a pleasure."

When she got in the elevator and we waved good-bye, I quietly went back to the door.

"You told my father I'm under suspicion?"

That was Light!

The police already suspected him? Did L have a hand in that? But how? Did they see what I saw?

"Yes." Ryuga answered.

Wait, so Ryuga suspected him too? And why did he tell Light's father?

"I've told your father everything." Ryuga was saying. "Including the fact that I'm L."

My hand instinctively flew up to my mouth to muffle my gasp.

Ryuga? L?

"That's right." Mr. Yagami said. "This is L."

Having him confirm it made me weak at the knees and I slid down the side of the closed door onto the floor. I replayed every moment I'd seen and talked to Ryuga, and it all fit into place. The strange behavior, the hidden but obvious intelligence... All this time I'd hadn't just been talking to a strange young man at To-Oh. I'd been talking to the greatest detective in the world! L!

"We've been calling him 'Ryuzaki' so that nobody finds out, but..." Mr. Yagami was saying. "This is definitely L."

Each time he said it sent another blow to my brain. L! Here! Investigating Light! And if L thought Light was Kira...

"So, Ryuzaki..." Mr. Yagami continued. "Has talking with my son cleared away your suspicions?"

"No." Ryuga responded bluntly. "To be honest, all his comments regarding the Kira case were just too on-the-ball. It's made me suspect him even more."

The tennis game today...

It was obvious now that it had just be an excuse to say they were friends and so they could talk about the case freely. Obviously, since Light wasn't as shocked as I was, Ryuga had already revealed himself as L to him.

When Ryuga asked if I wanted to join them in the whole getting a drink thins, Light had looked confused... they _were_ going to talk about the case! And since Ryuga had let Light know he was L... he must have told him he was a suspect too. The whole 'getting a drink' was another excuse as to where they were and what they were doing. But Ryuga was really testing Light, and Light was really trying to clear his name.

My heart pounded against my chest. Things couldn't get any more exciting or I would surely have a heart attacked myself!

"Hey, saying that to me is one thing. But don't say things in front of my dad that will upset his condition." Light said. "Try to have a little consideration, Ryuga."

"It's all right, Light." Mr. Yagami said. "An ambiguous answer wouldn't make me feel any better. I much prefer hearing the truth. And even though you're under suspicion, I understand it's not quite enough to make you an actual suspect."

"That's correct." Ryuga said. "You seem to misunderstand me a little Yagami-kun."

Ha! I laughed to myself. He was such a liar! Even I could see that!

"As I told you earlier, when I say "suspicion", I'm talking about a very slight possibility. Let me explain again."

I narrowed my eyes. Now that was a very crafty way of putting it...

"Kira murdered the twelve FBI agents who entered Japan." Ryuga continued. "This is clear from the fact that all of them died of a heart attack on December 27, the very same day they received that file."

What file? Well, assuming that Kira killed them, he had to know at least one of their faces– but how did he get a name? Regardless, he got it, and if the contents of the file all the agents received had their names and faces... it was safe to say that Kira controlled the FBI agent whose name he got and was able to make them get the file and then scattered the times of death and the time the agents received the file. I was sure, with that power, Kira could pull it off. That was what was making it harder to figure out who received it first, why, and when.

"It is also a fact that Kira had access to task force information." Ryuga said. Another hint that pointed at Light... "I don't know how, though it does seem the fire-walls on the task force computers were not very secure..." Ryuga paused. "Regardless, there's a very good possibility that Kira was able to access data from a task force member's computer. However, even though Kira murdered the FBI agents, he has not killed a single Japanese investigator."

A hint at Light again! His father was on that task first– he knew that if he killed one he'd have to kill them all.

"This also can lead us to infer that Kira is related to someone on the task force." Ryuga continued. "Well, I suppose Kira might be capable of murdering a member of his own family..."

Light was quiet the whole time, but finally, as Ryuga paused, muttered, "I see."

"Then there's one of the FBI agents, Raye Penber." Ryuga said. "Some of his actions were curious, and quite note-worthy."

I began to relax, still overcome that L was in the room, having the conversation I was listening in on... would it be safe to tell Ryuga that I suspect Light as well? That I suspect that he himself is more than an average college student? Would he jump to the conclusion I had been listening in on him?

"And now even his fiancee, who was in Japan with him and a former FBI agent, herself, had gone missing." Ryuga trailed off as he finished.

"So that's how you narrowed it down to Kitamuras and us..." Light said.

"Yes." Ryuga replied.

"My view so far has been that since Kira was operating in the Kanto region, he must be Japanese and that he couldn't bring himself to kill innocent Japanese for that reason." he paused for a breath. "But if those FBI agents were shadowing NPA personnel and their families, you're right there's a good possibility Kira was among those they were probing.

"And I happened the be among those they were probing, too. So I can't fault you for placing me under suspicion. In fact, you're absolutely right. There are no other likely suspects..."

Light...? I almost hated hearing him giving in like this. I didn't want to think Light was Kira, being my best friend and all, but I couldn't deny that there was a strong possibility– you can't deny the evidence and the clues. And given his brains and personality...

"Your powers of deduction are outstanding, Yagami-kun." Ryuga said. "You're always precise, and very fast."

"I'll help you with this investigation, Ryuga." Light said.

My jaw dropped. A suspect? Help in the investigation? Was he even offered the choice to help?

"Because now my father has corroborated that you're who you say you are."

True... Mr. Yagami would never lie. Of course, I'd known that before, which was why I nearly had a stroke a few minutes ago.

"And I'll prove to you that I'm not Kira, because I'm going to catch Kira for you." Light said firmly.

"Light, you just concentrate on studying right now. You'll have plenty of time for catching criminals after you join the NPA." Mr. Yagami said.

"What're you talking about, Dad?" Light asked quickly. "That's still years and years from now. And anyway, remember my promise?"

His promise...?

"I swore that if anything happened to you, I'd make sure Kira got the death penalty. I meant that." Light said. "Kira is responsible for what happened to you. If there's a chance that my input can help move the investigation forward, then I'll help out."

It was quiet. It was hard to believe that Light was just acting... and if he was, it was just way too cheesy...

"Light-kun?" Ryuga asked.

"Hmm?" Light asked.

"What kind of person do you think Kira is? What's your image of him?" Ryuga prodded.

Light paused. "My image of Kira? I think Kira is... an affluent child."

"An affluent child...?" Ryuga thought for a moment. "...I like it. Go on..."

"If, as assumed, he can kill people just by willing it..." Light continued. "...If a human being had that kind of power–,"

I heard the chair creak as he leaned forward. "Using it to get rid of criminals, and at the same time making it an example to others to make the world a better place, is something only a child would think of doing. I'd say he was anywhere from a fifth grader to a high school student.

"If it was anyone younger than that, they'd either be too scared by that power to use it, or they'd use it to kill people they knew, people they didn't like... And if it was anyone older than that, an adult, they'd only use it for their own personal gain. You could think of tons of ways to use that power and become really rich.

"Kira still has some purity about him. He's an affluent child, who already has everything he needs. I'd say he's probably a junior high student who has his own cell phone, computer, and TV."

It was quiet for minute or two again.

"...So according to your profile, Yagami-kun..." Ryuga started slowly. "...The most suspicious of our present targets would be...

...your sister Sayu."

I glared at the door as Light threw his chair back to stand up. I agreed with Light's obvious action. That was completely uncalled for, Ryuga.

"What is the matter with you?" Light shouted. "Did you come here to wish my father well or finish him off?"

"I was only drawing the obvious conclusion from your own speculations, Yagami-kun." Ryuga replied hastily.

"Stop it, both of you." Mr. Yagami said. "Nothing you say is going to faze me at this stage in the game. But if you're fighting, take it outside.

"...This might be just sound like a fond father talking, but I'm absolutely certain that Sayu is not Kira. If anything, she's the type who'd kill someone she didn't like, and then cry her head off about it..." Mr. Yagami said.

I giggled. That _did_ sound like Sayu. She definitely wasn't Kira.

"You're right." Ryuga agreed.

"Kira is evil... there's no denying that..." Mr. Yagami went on. "But lately I've been starting to think of it more like this..."

He paused and I pressed my ear against the door harder.

"The real evil is the power to kill people.

"Someone who finds himself with that power is cursed. No matter how you use it, anything obtained by killing people can never bring true happiness." Mr. Yagami said quietly.

"You're absolutely right, Mr. Yagami." Ryuga replied. "If Kira is an ordinary human who somehow gained this power, he is a very unfortunate person."

I heard someone coming down the hall and realized if I didn't actually visit with Mr. Yagami, it would look strange to his wife, so I figure now was a good time to make my entrance. I waited a few seconds and then opened the door.

Mr. Yagami was laying in the hospital bed, an IV tube in his arm. He was covered with a blanket, resting with his pillows up so he wasn't laying flat on the bed.

Light was still standing, his chair folded and laying on the floor. He was even still in his tennis warm-ups, but his bag and racket weren't in sight.

Ryuga, or should I say L, was seated in his usual unusual sitting position, on his feet, his hands resting on his knees.

They looked surprised when I walked through the doorway.

"Kumiko!" Light exclaimed.

"Well, there's a face I haven't seen in a long time." Mr. Yagami smiled at me. "How have you been, Kumiko?"

"I've been fine, Mr. Yagami." I said, returning his smile.

"It was nice of your father to come by and see me today." he said. "Please remind him how it nice it was to see him again."

"He's still feeling guilty about abandoning you, Mr. Yagami." I said. "When he heard, he was so afraid that it was..."

Light and his father looked at each other.

"Kira." I finished.

"The doctor said it was over work and stress." Light said. "But..."

"We all thought the same, Kumiko." Mr. Yagami said.

I nodded, and then made a point of looking at Ryuga, who hadn't spoken to me yet, and I felt a little put out.

"Oh, hi Ryuga!" I said. "So you came with Light?"

That goofy, interested expression was on his face again, and his finger was back in his mouth. I quickly looked away as my face burnt red. Would there ever be a time when he didn't look at me like that?

"Yes." Ryuga said. "Light and I were getting our drinks when we got the call. I decided to tag along."

"I'm sorry about collapsing like this, but I'll be back at work as soon as I can." Mr. Yagami was talking to Ryuga. I knew why, but pretended I didn't and joined the boys in saying,

"What're you talking about, Dad?" Light exclaimed. "You need to rest until you're fully recovered."

"He's right, Yagami-san." Ryuga agreed.

"Mr. Yagami, please, don't strain yourself." I said as I walked over and placed a hand on his wrist. "My dad would never forgive himself, and we need a good cop like you to be at your best."

"No, I'm not sitting here twiddling my thumbs with Kira on the loose." Mr. Yagami insisted. "I'm going to get him if it's the last thing I do..."

There was a knock on the door and a nurse opened it.

"Visiting hours are over." she said. "You'll have to go now."

"I guess I came a little late..." I said, as Ryuga got up from his crouch on the chair.

"Get well soon, Yagami-san." Ryuga said as he walked out the door. I stared after him angrily before remembering I had to remain composed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dad." Light said, then he turned to me. "Kumiko, could you meet me outside?"

I nodded. "Sure."

Light followed Ryuga, but Mr. Yagami gently took hold of my wrist.

"Nurse, she couldn't get here earlier, could you please give us ten more minutes?" he asked.

The nurse hesitated but nodded and left us alone, shutting the door behind her.

"Kumiko," Mr. Yagami said gently. "When your father came in earlier today, he said Ide too, was upset that he had left us."

I nodded. "My father told me that Ide had made it clear from the start that he didn't trust L." I hesitated before going on. "Mr. Yagami, why is it that the police don't trust L?" I tried my hardest not to look where Ryuga had just left.

Mr. Yagami smiled. "Kumiko, could anyone really trust anyone whose name and face they didn't know?"

"I suppose..." I said.

He chuckled. "You sound like Matsuda."

"Ah, Matsuda..." I smiled. "How has he been?"

"Excited about the case, as usual." Mr. Yagami smiled. "He's so young."

"He'll learn." I said with another smile.

"Well, I don't want to keep you." he said, letting his wrist drop back on the bed. "Take care, Kumiko. Come back tomorrow if you can, I enjoy visiting with you. Light does too."

There it was again! I was quickly becoming afraid.

"I'll get here before visiting hours end tomorrow." I said. "I promise."

"Alright then, good-night, Kumiko."

"Good-night, Mr. Yagami."

As I walked out of the hospital's front doors, I noticed Light leaning down and talking into the open window of a very expensive looking car. It had to be Ryuga's, and I was surprised until I remembered L got paid for working cases. He definitely had some money to burn on fancy cars.

"...have the time until my father gets a little better." Light was saying.

"I know that." I heard Ryuga's voice from within the car. As I got closer, I saw his face too. He finally noticed me, made eye contact, and then looked back up at Light. "Bye."

He rolled the window up as Light leaned back again. I watched the car drive away and then noticed Light had turned around and was looking at me.

"Kumiko?" he asked when I didn't look away from Ryuga's car.

It parked in the nearest parking lot and waited.

It had driven the way I needed to go to get home, parked, and waited.

"Kumiko?" he asked again, and I snapped out of it.

"Oh, sorry Light."

I walked down the steps and stood beside him.

"It was shame you couldn't come earlier," he said. "My father would have liked being able to talk with you more."

"You have a very nice family, Light." I said. "Your mom, Sayu, and of course your father."

"How's _your_ father?" Light asked.

"Still feeling guilty, but also feeling safe. I would have begged him not to stay with the task force though. I would be too afraid of losing him..." I paused as I watched Light's unchanging face. "Of course if he has still decided to stay, I would've been proud, but constantly in fear, you know?"

Light nodded. "Yeah, I kind of feel that way too. What if Kira comes back to finish the job on my dad?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

Light took a deep breath. "I hope not." and let it out.

"Well, I better get home." I said, heading for my bike, parked at the rack beside the hospital's landscape.

"Okay." Light said. "See you at school, Kumiko."

He began to walk away, and as much noise as I made unlocking the chain, I could've sworn I heard Light say something that sounded like "Ryuk", as his figure got smaller down the sidewalk.

I shook off the weird feeling and focused on the front of the Ryuga's fancy car, peeking out from behind a building, just so I wouldn't be caught off guard when... when what? What exactly did I expect to happen?

Well, with Ryuga's mysterious appearance and behavior, nobody could blame me if I suspected rape.

But he was L!

...but still...

I sighed and mounted my bike. I would pedal by slowly, maybe even wave at the driver, because I knew very good and well who it was in the back seat. He wasn't going to get the pleasure of seeing my shocked face.

As I rode closer and closer, I wondered if maybe he'd figured out that I had been listening in and was planning to run me over. No... that didn't seem like Ryuga. Would it seem like L though?

No. He would be the one to solve a crime, not commit one.

Closer, now. I was getting a little freaked.

Finally the car pulled out slowly to cut me off. Since I half-way expected something like this, I gently stopped my bike and watched the back seat's window roll down.

Ryuga's face stared out of the car at me.

"Miss Kumiko..." he said in his monotone voice. "Would you like a ride home?"

"I've got a bike." I said.

He cocked his head. "Cars are faster." I couldn't tell if he was trying to persuade me or simply stating a fact.

"What will I do with my bike?" I asked. Was I accepting the ride home?

"It will fit in the trunk." Ryuga said. He turned to speak to the driver, "Watari, could you please put Miss Kumiko's bike in the trunk?"

An elderly man opened the driver's side of the car and approached me. He had a big white mustache and a full head of white hair on top. He wore glasses, and nodded to me when he was right in front of me. He was dressed in a black suit with white gloves.

"May I take your bike?" he asked, as if he were asking for my hat at the entrance to a big party.

I felt, for a moment, that if I could trust anyone in this world, it was this man; Watari. I got off my bike and handed it over. He took it and wheeled it around to the back of the car. Ryuga opened his door and scooted over.

I bit my lip before getting into the car beside him and closing the door.

When I looked back at him he had that same look of his face, the same look he wore every time he saw me. With his finger in his mouth and his eyes staring right into mine, I wondered if this was good idea...

"Thanks Ryuga." I started with manners as I tucked a loose strand of my ringlet hair behind my ear. "This is really nice of you."

Watari opened the driver's door and got in, gently shutting the door and then buckling his seat belt. He pulled his gloves farther onto his hands and then stretched his fingers. He gripped the wheel.

"Shall we go, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes."

With Watari in the car, such an elderly, polite man, I was sure I was safe. I relaxed against the black upholstery of the seats. Ryuga watched me as I breathed in deeply and then let it all out again.

"Comfortable?" Ryuga asked me.

I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. "Yes, actually, I am."

When Watari reached a four-way intersection, he prolonged the stop at the stop-sign.

"Detour, Ryuzaki?" he asked Ryuga.

"Yes."

I sat up, alarmed. "Detour?" I asked. The question was more at Watari than Ryuga. Watari turned left– the road to where I lived had been straight ahead.

"Calm down, Miss Kumiko." Ryuga said, trying to sound something next soothing. "Rest assured Watari and I _will_ get you home safely."

I nodded, trying not to hyperventilate. I had to trust him. I had to trust L.

It was quiet until I looked over at Ryuga again and finally asked the question that burned a hole through my brain every time I saw him looking at me like that.

"What?"

"Watari called me 'Ryuzaki' twice. You're too smart to not notice, so I think you might have already heard someone address me that way."

Oops. The panic of being in car with almost a complete stranger had distracted me from the reaction I was ready to have when I heard someone call him that in front of me. And worse, the distraction of going the complete opposite way of my house had denied me the second chance of reacting. I was caught. He was no idiot– he was L! I couldn't lie and say I hadn't heard Watari both times.

So I bit my lip.

He continued to stare at me.

"Miss Kumiko?"

I waited for the hammer to fall–

"Would you say that we are friends?"

Huh? Wow, had he thrown me off...

I blinked. "What do you mean Ryuga?"

"I mean exactly what I said."

"Are we friends?"

"Yes."

I paused for a minute.

"I'm asking for Hideki Ryuga, the man you met at To-Oh University." it was a trick! Who else could he be asking for unless he knew that I knew?

I nodded. "I know."

He smiled as he waited. He had taken his finger out of his mouth and rested both his hands on his knees. His smile showed no teeth, just his thin lips turned up in a wide U shape. It was almost sort of cute. I even kind of wanted to laugh.

That's probably why I answered; "Yes. Ryuga. I like to think of you as my friend."

"And friends don't keep secrets from each other, do they?"

Was he trying to get me to tell him I was listening in on the conversation going on in Mr. Yagami's hospital room? How could he even suspect...?

I finally decided to get smart. "Except you and Light."

His smile grew bigger.

"Please, Miss Kumiko. Answer my original question by telling me this..." he paused for a moment so he could lean forward a little. "If I told you I was L, what would you say?"

I cocked my head at him. I looked into his eyes, harder than I ever had before, and he continued to stare back until I had to blink. He turned away from me and looked to Watari.

"Watari, could you give us some privacy? Perhaps she's stage fright."

"Yes, Ryuzaki."

He flipped a switch and a thin wall slowly came up from behind Watari and the passenger's seat. It reached up to the ceiling, cutting us off from Watari. Leaving Ryuga and I alone, with the gentle purr of the car the only sound heard except, when you listened hard enough, our breathing. The windows were tinted, so it kept out a lot of bright lights outside, but let enough inside so that I could see Ryuga look back at me.

Watching me intently, I finally answered his question; truthfully.

"I would believe you."

He put his finger back into his mouth and cocked his head. "Why so?"

I had to think for a minute. "Because who else could you be?"

His goofy look returned. "Go on."

I looked down at the floor as my face turned red. I would have to come clean. "Ryuga, from the start, when you told me your name, I suspected an alias. Hideki Ryuga, the same name as a famous pop idol whose face everyone has seen. No one has a reason to kill him. If he were to die, say, by Kira's hand..." I trailed off, but leaning towards me again gave me the hint that he wanted me to finish myself.

"It would mean that someone you reveled your face to, and introduced yourself to as Hideki Ryuga, as well as L, was Kira."

"Might you have any idea as to who that person might be?"

"Light Yagami."

"And what makes you say that?"

I smiled, pleased to be able to show L in the flesh how I'd figure most of it out.

"That day at the tennis courts, when I went to you two, after the match," I began. "You and Light were talking. I came up just when you and Light were planning to get a drink, but there was something more to it. I noticed when Light was surprised, and confused, when you asked if I wanted to come."

Ryuga nodded. "Go on."

"It made me think that what you were talking about before would be continued, but after seeing Light's reaction to the idea of having me come too, I knew it had to be something that you two wanted to discuss in private.

"Everybody knows about it, but after L's confrontation with Kira on TV, no one really talks about Kira in public, and then Kira was silenced in public for good when he killed the FBI agents.

"I knew you and Light were going to talk about the Kira case. Light often helped out on cases, and I'd heard someone asked him if he was helping with the Kira case too. Light had replied saying he might even be able to catch Kira before L did."

Ryuga made a face at me, but as soon as it was there, it was gone.

"I wondered who could possibly say something like that." I continued. "No one with as much information as the police or L, that's almost nothing. And the public shouldn't even have that information. So Light appeared to have either all or nothing. Light wouldn't have said that unless he meant it. But if he had really meant it, and by that I mean having the information to catch Kira before L, something was wrong."

"You were absolutely right." Ryuga agreed.

"How could Light possibly claim he could do that? The police didn't have a chance at this without L, even with their resources that provided the time, the criminal's record, date of death, and other vital details, like maybe behavior before death. Every detail was important. Information like that wouldn't be released to the media. Did that mean Light had information that the police and L didn't? It didn't seem possible any other way. L is the greatest detective in the world. Not even the best police agency could beat L to a conclusion. Suddenly Light looked real suspicious."

"Amazing." Ryuga said absently.

"Light looked suspicious to me, but then there was you..." I said, giving him a look.

He leaned back. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone could see how you two interacted with each other. You aren't very social, and even though you are strange, no one would dare criticize you because they knew you weren't the thing they saw you as. They weren't sure what to think. And Light... he'd always had friends and was popular, but he started hanging out with you some, and no one tagged along with him when he went and talked with you. They were scared. They didn't know what to expect.

"But you two didn't seem like friends. And then you played tennis..."

Ryuga leaned forward again, anxious to hear more of what I said.

"I could see it was only a pretext to say 'now we're friends', and you and or he could ask each other anything. And if before that, if you had introduced yourself to him as L, his moves were limited. It would have been easy to trap him if he was stupid. But instead you must've figured out he was very intelligent in the area you needed most to solve this case. Offering him the opportunity to join you, L, in the Kira investigation, you'd be able to monitor and maybe trap him later as Kira. If he wasn't, you'd have another great mind at work. But by seeing how deductive he was, you also saw his chance of Kira going up."

I paused. I wasn't sure how to finish.

"You were outside the door, listening our conversation in the hospital." Ryuga suddenly whispered lightly.

I looked up at him and his eyes were wide, looking off into space.

"Yes." I admitted. "But with what I had already suspected, most of that information only proved that I was on the right track. You, L, suspect Light Yagami of being Kira."

"You make me sound right, exactly right, as you tell me what you've figured out with nothing but our behavior and his background, as well as theories and 'what-ifs'." he said in that same whispery voice. "I have so much more than you, resources and evidence, and yet you reached the same conclusion as I have..."

I saw he was squeezing his knees; his hands were shaking.

"Ryuga?"

"Please," he said sharply. He lowered his tone. "Please," he repeated softer. "Call me, Ryuzaki."

"Ryuzaki..." I murmured as I reached out and laid my hand over his shaking one. "You're scaring me."

He looked at me, eyes as blank as ever, his bags deep and dark. "Frightening you? Me?"

I nodded and squeezed his hand, thinking I could make it stop. "Why are you shaking?"

"I'm just..." he said again in that whispery voice. "_Astounded..._"

"At what?" I asked.

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Kumiko, can't you see? You beat L, the greatest detective in the world, to a conclusion!"

"But..." I said quietly. "I was going off of what you started."

He nodded. "Alright, I suppose you're right there..." he stopped shaking, but I didn't take my hand away just yet.

"And it wasn't right for me to assume so much so fast. If I'd been wrong it would have been a complete waste of time." I said softly, taking my hand back slowly.

He nodded. "Ah, I see."

I was quiet with hesitation before I asked my next question, "Did you think... honestly, that I had beaten you?"

"Heh..." it sounded something like the shortest laugh in the world."Yes, actually, I did."

"Did it anger you?"

"No, not at all." he said quickly, looking into my face again. "I was just so amazed... you come from the same amount of training as everyone else though. People being raised to take my place one day don't even compare to you..."

"What about Light?" I asked. "You've praised him enough lately to make it sound as if you two are evenly matched."

"That's because I think we are." Ryuzaki sighed. "If Kira wasn't as smart as I, I would have caught him by now..."

I sat quiet for a moment as I watched Ryuzaki relax again. He returned to staring aimlessly up into space, his finger went back into his mouth, and he twiddled his toes. I watched him quietly before asking, out of nowhere,

"Ryuzaki, are you really L?"

He seemed as startled as he could get, quickly turning to face me, his toes stopped moving. He was quiet, as if he wasn't sure if he should respond, but it would be pointless to not tell me the truth: that he was L.

"Yes." he said. "I am L."

I sighed and relaxed against the seat again. "I already knew you were, but... hearing you tell me made me feel better about it..."

He nodded. "I understand."

We were quiet for another moment, I had closed my eyes while I laid against the seat, breathing quietly.

"Kumiko?" he asked suddenly.

I opened me eyes to see he had never looked away from my face. "Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Would you join me in the Kira investigation?"

I sat up, staring at him now. "What?" I didn't mean for it to actually come out, but he answered anyway.

"Would you come to task force head-quarters and assist the other members and I in the Kira case? Your input would be very helpful."

"Me?" I asked him quietly with wide eyes. "Join the case?"

His gaze turned dark for a moment. "Is there a problem?"

"No! Of course not! But..."

"Yes?"

"My father..." I said. "He quit the case so there was a chance he wouldn't be killed. He did it for his family, for me, my mom, and my two younger siblings..."

Ryuzaki was quiet, watching me.

"I'm not sure he would approve of me risking my life like that– and it would only make him feel worse about quitting in the first place."

"I see..." Ryuzaki muttered.

He looked very disappointed. I bit my lip. I wasn't sure how to explain to him how much I wanted to work on the case with him, in my father's place...

"We'll keep it secret that you're working on this case with us." Ryuzaki said firmly. "Not a word to anyone. With my resources I can take you out of To-Oh and pay for their silence. No... you will still attend classes. But on your breaks and after classes you will come to the task force. Agreed?"

"Yes! Yes, of course." I exclaimed. "That's perfect!"

"Good." he smiled at me again. "Good-night then, Miss Kumiko."

Confused, I looked out the window, and we were right in front of my house! Watari rolled the wall between us down again and nodded to me. "Ryuzaki, should I pick her up at To-Oh when her classes have ended?"

"Yes, Watari, I think that would be the best way." Ryuzaki said as he looked at me and his smile grew bigger. "After all, cars are faster."

I smiled back at him and then Watari opened his door, got out of the car, and opened my door for me.

"Thank you." I said to him, and he nodded again.

He went around back to retrieve my bike as Ryuzaki scooted back in his place beside the door I'd just exited out of. But instead of settling there, he got out of the car with me.

I surprised to remember how tall he was; even slumped over he was still a head taller than me. His hands in his pockets, he leaned down right into my face, staring with that goofy expression.

"What is it?" I asked, leaning away from him.

He leaned away again and looked up into space momentarily. When he looked back down at me he only smiled again and got back into the car.

Watari wheeled my bike to me, nodded once more, and then got into the car. Ryuzaki rolled his window down.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you at headquarters tomorrow, Miss Kumiko." he said. "Watari will pick you up from To-Oh. Please, bring some of your mother's bakery donuts."

"How did you know my mom owned a bakery?" I asked.

"That's where Watari has been purchasing donuts from. Kagami's Bakery, right?"

I nodded.

"Your mother is an excellent baker. Please, give her my regards and bring some with you tomorrow." Ryuzaki smiled once more before rolling his window up and Watari drove away.

I watched the car disappear down the street and then turned to go into my house.

When Masami and I came out of our last class the next day, I began looking for Watari. Ryuzaki said he'd come pick me up after my last class, and I hadn't seen Ryuzaki himself all day. It almost made me sad, to look for someone I knew wasn't here after I noticed he wasn't after my first class ended.

"Who are you looking for?" Masami demanded.

"Wha–?"

"You haven't been paying attention to me at all!" she pouted. "Who are you looking for?"

"Nobody." I said, but my flickering eyes gave me away. What was I supposed to say? Ryuga's driver?

"It's Ryuga, isn't it?" she asked, grabbing my hand to stop me. I turned to look at her with a hurried expression. She folded her arms across her chest expectantly and waited.

"Yes." I finally said, throwing my hands up. "I'm looking for Ryuga."

Masami's glare disappeared and she squealed. "Oh Kumiko!" she sang. "You like him! Admit it!"

"I do not." I said, but I continued to look around for Watari.

Masami stopped me again, "I thought you said he wasn't here today?" her eyebrows were pulled together, in a confused, almost suspecting look.

"When did I say that?"

"At lunch today," Masami's voice had an annoyed edge to it. "Remember? You barely ate anything and were grumbling about him not being here."

"I don't remember that." I said, and looked around again.

"Kumiko," Masami said, and she grabbed my arm again. "I think you've got it bad." she said, and she wasn't joking.

I hesitated in throwing her off again. She looked serious.

"I don't like him, Masami." I said. "I promise."

She let go but still watched me. "Alright."

"Can you help me look?" I asked.

"Sure." she didn't sound too enthusiastic, but began looking around too.

Soon she got bored and started babbling about some cute guy she caught staring at her in class today. I added "Mmhmm"s and "Really?"s when it was appropriate and finally spotted Ryuzaki, standing by his expensive car with Watari by his side. Some people walked by and then turned back to stare as they continued walking. Some stopped where they were to stare. Ryuzaki spotted me and waved.

"Oh, right..." she said. She watched him wave me over. "Wow, he must have it bad too."

Hmm... L? Like me? It was a nice thought, but completely ridiculous. Of course, since Masami didn't know Ryuga was L or Ryuzaki, she didn't know how her last statement made me smile to myself.

"He does not, Masami, stop it."

"But look at him! He wants to take you for a ride in his fancy car!" Masami grinned.

Ha! He already had! And we had the most interesting conversation.

"Well," I said, throwing her an impressed look. "Maybe I'll let him."

I smiled to myself as I watched Masami's jaw drop and I walked away from her towards Ryuzaki.

"Hey Ryuga." I said.

"Miss Kumiko." he bowed a little as he said so. "Maybe now you can treat me to that slice of cake from your mother's bakery?"

"Sure thing." I said. "I was on my way to give my Mom a no work today excuse anyway." I added that last part in a whisper.

"Would you like a ride?" he moved out of the way of the open car door.

I glanced back at Masami, still gaping in shock.

"Thank you, Ryuga, that's very sweet of you."

I got into the car.

He got in after me, sitting in his usual position, and Watari shut the door behind us. Then he got in the driver's seat and drove away.

"This is good," Ryuzaki thought out loud. "Now, after we eat, we can go to task force."

"Why weren't you in class today, Ryuzaki?" I asked. "I looked for you all day."

He looked over at me with a surprised look on his face. "Well, I... I had to stay a head-quarters today. I wasn't going to accompany Watari when he went to pick you up today, but I remembered that slice of cake you promised me."

"You like cake I take it?"

"Oh yes."

"And donuts?"

"And strawberries."

I laughed. "You're a mess, Ryuzaki."

"Mmm..." he sounded deep in his thoughts, so I looked behind me, back at To-Oh. I sighed.

"What is it?" Ryuzaki asked, pulling himself out of his thoughts to look at me.

"I'll bet I've started some rumors..." I almost smiled to myself.

"Rumors?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes." I said. "We've been seen together a lot, _Ryuga_." I stressed his alias for college to prove my point. "And then I get into your car with you."

"What does that mean?" Ryuzaki asked, completely oblivious; or at least appearing to be that way.

"People might start to think..." I trailed off quietly. "Well... you know... we're _dating_... or something..."

"Let them think what they want." Ryuzaki said, looking up into space again with his finger in his mouth. "Their opinion of us two being together is irrelevant."

I watched him carefully. His voice didn't sound taken aback or surprised at all. He almost sound like he expected it... or hoped for it...? No, that was definitely a stretch. But did he care? It didn't sound like he did at all.

I blushed and relaxed against the seat of the car. He sure was confusing.

"Oh, Watari?" I said, leaning up quickly.

"Yes, Miss Kumiko?" he replied.

"Take a right up here for a short cut. I'm sure we're trying to save time..." I said, wondering if I sounded rude.

Watari turned on command. "Thank you. That _will_ save us time."

I smiled to myself and sat back against the seat again.

We were at Mom's bakery in no time, and Watari parked out in front of the building. The windows held cakes and pastries, cupcakes and tarts and candies out for display. The colors were bright and the patterns intricate. I was never good with food– thank God for microwaveables– but Mom was amazing. It was a wonder my family and I weren't cursed with overweight from her delicious creations.

Ryuzaki opened the door and let himself out. I followed after him and shut the door again.

"Mom's treats are the best in Japan, that's for sure." I said, watching Ryuzaki slip his hands into his pockets. I wondered if Mom would freak out when she saw slumped over, no shoes, messy hair Ryuzaki walk through her door. What would I tell her? He was a friend from school, of course, but she would surely question whether I was capable of finding the "right" friends by myself.

I smiled as I thought, Oh, if only she knew...

Ryuzaki looked up at the sign above the door, licked his lips, and went inside. I watched Watari get out of the car and walk past me to the door. He paused when I didn't follow him.

"Miss Kumiko?" he asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw him smile and open the door for me.

"Thanks Watari." I said, and walked into the shop, hearing him say something quietly that sounded like: "Just like Ryuzaki..."

He meant the zoning out thing, right?

The shop was small, but it had enough room for three sitting tables with four chairs at each. Mom also served coffee and tea with her sweets. The floor was a white tile and the walls were a off white color with photographs of her more famous treats on the wall. She also had some flowers in hanging baskets hanging from the ceiling. Everything was spotless, and my mom stood behind the counter, counting out a dozen of her dotted chocolate donuts. The customer took his bag with a 'Thank you', and then left. The shop was empty now, and so Mom had no trouble noticing the three of us standing at the entrance.

"Kumiko!" my mom smiled. "I see you've brought company."

"Hi Mom." I said, walking up beside Ryuzaki. "This is Hideki Ryuga from To-Oh. Watari here has been bringing him some of your donuts for a few days now and when he found out I was related to the genius behind them–,"

"Oh yes! I recognize you!" my mom came out from behind the counter to shake Watari's hand. "It's so nice to see you come in every day, Mr. Watari!"

"The pleasure's all mine." Watari replied politely. "You have a very kind daughter, Mrs. Kagami."

"And who's this?" my mom turned to me and Ryuzaki.

When she got a good enough look at him, she looked a little surprised. I wondered if Ryuzaki was offended...

"This is Hideki Ryuga, Mom. A friend of mine from school."

Ryuzaki bowed deeply.

"Well, aren't you– ," _Please don't say strange Mom! _"– handsome!"

I looked at Ryuzaki to make sure it was him she was looking at. Ryuzaki? Handsome?

"Why, thank you." Ryuzaki said, his voice slightly amused.

I stared at him. He glanced back over at me, opening his mouth to say something to me before snapping it shut again at the sight of my stare.

"Miss Kumiko?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

My mom laughed. "I don't think she's realized what a sight for sore eyes you are! She's normally oblivious to those things though." and she laughed again.

The sound of her laughter brought me out of my racing, confused thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." I said.

"Now, I'm sure you didn't just come here for a introduction," my mom went behind the counter again. "And now that you're a family friend, I'll give you a dozen of those donuts you like for half off!"

"You're too kind." Ryuga said as he followed her to the glass display of all her available cavity starters. I went to stand beside him again, watching his blank black eyes enjoy themselves as they took in all the smells and sights.

As Mom readied the bag of donuts, Watari took a seat at one of the tables and looked over the drink menu. My mom took the bag of donuts to him and he ordered a cup of tea. I didn't hear what kind, I only heard my mom smile her "of course" and go to the back to heat it up for him.

Ryuzaki continued to stare at the variety of sweets in front of him.

"Ryuga?" I asked.

"Yes?"

I smiled as I said so, "You really like sweets, don't you?"

"They're all I eat."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How can you stay so thin, then? Every girl I know would kill you on the spot if they heard you say that!"

"Thinking so much all the time, my brain uses up all the calories and carbohydrates– thus, I don't gain any weight. It's probably the same reason why you live with your mother's irresistible baking abilities and have managed to stay so thin yourself."

I couldn't help but look down at myself.

Ryuzaki chuckled. "You had to make sure?"

"Self-conscious, I suppose." I said quietly.

"You don't sound so sure."

"Well, no one's ever told me that before."

"What?" Ryuzaki seemed distracted from his glee for the sweets in front of him and looked at me, confused. "No one's ever told you what?"

"That I was thin." I said. "That I was anything but smart, actually."

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes. "Then that's all people can see at first. Sort of like your mother and I. Normally people who meet me say how strange or different I am– but your mother saw past that, and apparently I'm quite attractive."

I laughed a little. "So, you saw past the smarts?"

Ryuzaki nodded and continued to stare at the sweets in front of him. "I think you are very beautiful, Miss Kumiko, just as you are intelligent."

He had said it so thoughtlessly... so carelessly... did he mean it?

"Do you mean that, Ryuzaki?" I asked quietly, leaning down to look at the sweets with him.

He turned his face to look me in the eye.

"Yes." he said.

I nodded, biting my lip. "Thank you."

"You deserve it." he said as he continued to stare.

My mom walked back from the back of the building, where the kitchen was, and set a cup of steaming hot tea in front of Watari, who thanked her. She went behind the counter again and followed Ryuzaki as he slowly made his way down the display case, eyeing each piece as if he were at the Louvre looking at all the priceless paintings lined up on the wall.

"Would you like anything else?" my mom asked, smiling as she watched him admire her pieces of art.

"Yes." he said, looking back down the row of cake. "A slice of that, please." he pointed to a white cake with decorative pink icing. Inside, I knew, were slices of strawberry and small spoonfuls of whipped cream. With every slice came a whole strawberry on top. I could see that's what Ryuzaki was after when I remembered him saying he loved strawberries.

"I'll get you a slice." my mom said, disappearing into the kitchen again. "Please, take a seat!" she called from the back room.

Ryuzaki leaned up and walked over to Watari's table and took a seat like he normally would. I wondered if Mom would think that only made him more "handsome"...

While waiting, I took the liberty of watching Ryuzaki stack the little containers of cream for coffee. After he stacked them all higher than his face without making them fall over, he reached over and even started stacking the packages of sugar!

I carefully took a seat next to him as my mom came out of the kitchen. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the stacked cream. I was afraid she might have gasped and made the little tower collapse.

"Here you are, Mr. Ryuga." she said cheerfully. And she set the cake in front of him.

He picked up the fork on the plate with his thumb and middle finger and scooped up a piece of cake. Normally I saw people eat the strawberry on top first, but carefully avoided it until the rest of the cake was gone. He ate the cake in small bites, making sure it didn't fall apart when he stabbed it with the fork. I was surprised too– I could see the cake was fresh and moist, and yet it still didn't fall apart when he popped each bite into his mouth. Finally, when the strawberry sat alone on his plate, he poked it a little with the fork, as if debating on whether to eat it or keep it. Then he stabbed it too, and lifted it into his mouth. It was almost funny watching him chew, and I realized then that I'd been watching nothing but Ryuzaki eat this whole time.

When he swallowed, he glanced at me and then double looked to hold my gaze.

I shook my head and looked away.

"Well, Watari, should we be on our way?"

Watari put his cup of tea down and looked at his watch. "Yes." he stood and went to pay my mom, who was cleaning some invisible mess on the counter-tops. "Well, Miss Kumiko, are you ready?"

I didn't need to think about it. I was ready, and I wanted to go.

"Yes."

Ryuzaki stood and headed out the door.

"Thank you again, Mrs. Kagami. It was insanely delicious."

"Your welcome anytime, Mr. Ryuga!" she called after him. After putting Watari's money in the register, we watched him walk out the door and then I spoke to my mom,

"Mom, Ryuga asked me–,"

"Oh! Is he your boyfriend?" my mom squealed. "I'm sorry honey! I didn't mean to compliment him like that! Oh, you should have warned me!"

"_Boyfriend_? Oh, Mom! No!" I said quickly.

"Oh, alright..." my mom took a deep breath. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." I said, taking a deep breath myself.

"He is quite a catch though," my mom thought aloud. "Why is it that you always make friends with attractive young men?"

"They approach me first, I swear." I put my hands up as I said so.

"I know, honey. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Ryuga asked me if I wanted to group up for an assignment for school. We need to get started right away–,"

"If you need to go work honey, Masami should be here soon, and it's been pretty slow today, so go, okay?"

"Thanks Mom."

"When might you be home?" she asked before I could make it out the door, where Watari had started the car. "About as late as last night?"

"I'm not sure." I said. "But Watari will bring me home, so don't worry about being alone on my bike if it's late, okay?"

"Alright honey, have a good time!" my mom called to me as I walked through the door.

Ryuzaki had left the door open for me and I got in beside him. As soon as I shut the door, Watari backed up and we were off.

"Well, now..." Ryuzaki said. "I'll need to tell you where we are in the investigation..."

"Start after your TV encounter with Kira." I said, pulling my knees up to my chest. I'd found out it was more comfortable than it looked and sounded. I wasn't sure if it affecting _my_ thinking though...

"You found that impressive?" Ryuzaki looked surprised again.

My voice must have given me away.

"Well, yes, actually." I said.

"There was nothing impressive about having another man, even an inmate, die in my stead..." Ryuzaki said slowly. "But I honestly had no idea that it would work..."

"So from that..." I said. "You found out Kira was in the Kanto region, that the deaths were murders, and that he even really existed."

"Yes." Ryuzaki said. "I had the task force begin looking for the time and date of death and also the way the criminals were being broadcast of the news and internet; I was looking to see if any of their photographs had been shown.

"We've found that inmates whose photographs are not made public or whose names are not spelled correctly have not been targeted. Obviously Kira cannot kill unless he has a face. But more importantly, the times and dates, during the week, were scheduled after school and far enough into the night. On holidays and weekends, the death were scattered all day long. This made me suspect a student, high school, perhaps. The very next day, on a week day, the deaths of inmates in the Kanto region were one every hour on the hour– Kira was obviously directing a challenge at me, saying not only 'you can't stop me', but also that he's somehow gotten a hold of task force information.

"I also believe he can control a person's actions before death– inmates who died of heart attacks did everything between drawing on walls with their blood, escaping to the nearest restroom, and writing something like a suicide note.

"I contacted the FBI director and asked him to dispatch 12 members, three members in four teams, and investigate the police's friends and family. Each one of the FBI agents died of a heart attack the same day, one every hour after receiving a file revealing the names and faces of those working in Japan. The times of death and the order in which the file was received couldn't be related, but one FBI agent, Raye Penber, acted very strangely before his death...

"His fiancee, Naomi Misora, wet missing not long after his death. Most would suspect suicide, but I had worked with Misora on a case in the past, and I would know her better. I think she had gone after Kira herself. If she died, her body hasn't turned up, but we're going to set up an investigation for that too, far away from the Kira case so if he hasn't already gotten to her first, he won't.

"I had the task force put cameras and bugs in the homes of the families Raye Penber had been investigating; the Kitamuras and the Yagamis. No suspicious activity was observed in the families, and so we removed the cameras and bugs. The Kitamuras watched the news almost every day, but there was something fishy about the Yagamis. Their behavior was almost too perfect, so I began to move in on Light, Mr. Yagami's son...

"I enrolled in To-Oh University to not only watch him, but to also learn just how intelligent he was and ask him to join the task force. If he worked with us, there might be a chance where he would reveal himself as Kira, and if he wasn't Kira his input is just as valuable as yours."

I nodded. "Light is really the only suspect you have..."

"In a word, yes." Ryuzaki sighed.

I was quiet for a moment. "Ryuzaki, why am I not a suspect?"

Ryuzaki turned to me so fast I jumped a little. "What?"

"Why am I not a suspect?" I asked again. "I'm also the daughter of a member in the police, giving me access information, I have outstanding deductive skills, and–,"

"Stop."

I was startled by the firmness in his voice. He stared at me with a mixture of disbelief and anger on his face. It wasn't often when I could see an expression in his face, when I could see what he was thinking. But right now, he looked appalled that I could have ever thought something like that of myself.

"Kumiko..." he said, his gaze softening when I looked down at the floor. "You are not Kira. I'm not sure what proof I have to back that up, but I _know_. _You are not Kira._"

"I know..." I sighed.

"Here we are." Watari said, to fill in the awkward silence that followed.

I looked out the window and up into a hotel. An expensive one at that. It had at least fifty stories, and I gawked as Watari parked and came to open my door for me.

I got out, followed by Ryuzaki, who lead me up the steps and into the lobby. He went right into the elevator while Watari stopped to talk to the receptionist. Ryuzaki lifted one of his hands out of his pocket to press the number four, and the elevator closed its doors.

"You've been investigating the Kira case in a _hotel_?" I hissed at him.

He looked at me, slightly amused at my paranoid behavior.

"I'm L." he said. "My face has never been revealed to the public before. "You, Light, and the task force members are the only ones who have ever seen the face of L, and you and the task force have been the only ones who have ever seen Watari's face."

"But why a hotel?" I insisted.

"Kumiko, calm yourself." Ryuzaki chuckled. "It's secret, and it's safe. Everything we need is brought up by Watari, and we move to a different hotel for every meeting. The members come separated into two small groups and at different times. By different routes. It's fine."

I nodded, finally calming down. He was L, of course. He knew how to protect his name and face.

The elevator stopped and opened its doors. Ryuzaki walked out and into the carpeted hallway. I followed him, looking around. Fancy cars, fancy hotels... he never hesitated to spend some of that money– which meant he had plenty to burn.

"Here we are." Ryuzaki slid a card key down a small black box beside a door. It blinked green, clicked, and Ryuzaki opened it. I stepped into the room with him, staring in awe. It was huge! More like a condo than a hotel room. It had a big living room area, with a couch an two chairs around a short rectangular coffee table. There was a wide screen TV, and another couch closer to the doorway, where I stood, amazed. There was a big window, but its drapes had been pulled shut. Lamps and side-tables were set in random places, and a steaming cup of coffee waited for Ryuzaki on the coffee table as he made his way over to the chair at one of the ends to the table. He sat down and started piling in sugar cubes, which had been set in a small bowl beside his cup.

"Please, Kumiko, we're a half-hour ahead of schedule." Ryuzaki said. "Take a seat. The other task force members won't be here until five o'clock."

I glanced at a clock I heard ticking on the wall beside me and pulled up another chair I saw by the second couch. I set it down next to the other chair on Ryuzaki's left. He watched me as he stirred his coffee quietly. I sat down and looked around again. I was really impressed.

After a few minutes, I realized Watari hadn't come in yet.

"Where's Watari?" I asked.

"He attends to things in other rooms." Ryuzaki said. "He comes in every once and a while with a report or news of some kind."

"So, Watari is kind of like..." I wasn't sure how to say it.

"Anything I need him to be." Ryuzaki said. "Anything to make me appear normal while I'm out in the open."

"So, why do you hide your name and face?" I asked. "Why L?"

He smiled at some unseen inside joke. "If I revealed my name and face, I would be in danger."

"I know, but you have all this money... why don't you use it to protect you?" I asked.

"Because I need it for times like this." he took a sip of his coffee and swallowed. "To pay for a decent vehicle, to pay for a different hotel every day, to pay for– well, you get the picture."

I nodded. "I guess you're right."

"But, if I didn't hide my name and face," Ryuzaki looked at me while he took another sip from his cup. "What do you think you happen?"

"Well, you would've been killed long ago by Kira, I'd imagine." I said. "Sorry, it was a stupid question."

"No, no, there's more to it." Ryuzaki prodded. "You know there is."

"Well," I thought. "Criminals might try to get rid of you– well, before carrying out the act that would make you send them to jail."

"Right." Ryuzaki nodded in approval. "Kumiko, have you ever thought about the answer to one of your own questions?"

"I don't understand." I said.

"When you ask questions in class..." Ryuzaki said. "The professor can't give you an answer, and you're upset by that. Don't you think you could answer your own question, if you thought about it yourself?"

"But Ryuzaki, that's why I'm in college." I said. "Because there's things I don't know."

"No one knows everything." Ryuzaki said. "And to be honest, I think you could answer those questions of yours. At least your answer, although you don't know so you might not be sure, would be better than silence or 'I don't know', like some of the teachers would tell you."

I nodded. "You're probably right."

Ryuzaki took another noisy drink from his cup. "You don't give yourself enough credit." he said. "Unless you're asking me to suspect you of being Kira." he added grumpily.

I blushed. "I'm sorry, Ryuzaki..."

"Even if you were," he thought aloud, looking up into space. "I don't think I would ever believe it."

"Why not?" I asked. "Even I'd want you to catch me if I was!"

"I'm not sure..." he thought. "I don't have the answer to that question." he teased. "But, if I was going to guess at it, I'd say because I wouldn't want you to be. We're too close for that."

He took another drink from his cup.

I was just about to demand to know what he meant when the door opened. Startled, I spun around–

"Kumiko!"

His arms were already around my neck, pulling me into a suffocating hug. The cologne on his suit helped me relax (thinking how nice he smelled) and I was able to embrace him over the back of my chair.

"Matsuda! It's so good to see you!" I said as we pulled away.

"You know each other?" when I looked over to answer Ryuzaki's grumpy voice, I noticed that he didn't look very happy either.

"Her dad's been friends with mine since they were young." Matsuda explained. He grinned at me. "I babysat her a lot. She and I were best friends, right Kumiko?"

I beamed back at him. Matsuda was favorite person in the whole world. He wasn't as smart as me, and was kind of klutzy and talked out of turn, but I loved him so much. When I was young I had the biggest crush on him... but who could blame me? He was cute and funny.

"Kumiko?" I recognized the next voice too. Aizawa towered over Matsuda and I, and gave me a small smile as he we extended our hands to shake. "What are you doing here?"

I even saw Ukita come in through the door.

"Hey girly!" he said.

"You all know Kumiko?" Ryuzaki asked. It almost sounded like an accusation.

"The NPA aren't just cops, Ryuzaki." Matsuda was still grinning ear to ear. "We're all a tight group of friends."

"What is she doing here?" Aizawa demanded of Ryuzaki.

My eyes fell to the floor. Did he not think I could do this?

Aizawa looked down at my expression and put his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry Kumiko, I didn't mean it like that, but what would your father say...?"

"Her father doesn't know she's here." Ryuzaki said sternly. Aizawa looked back at him with a glare."And he's not going to find out. Kumiko came on her own accord. She wants to help, right Kumiko?"

"Aizawa..." I said, patting his hand as he glared at Ryuzaki. He looked back down at me. "Ryuzaki met me at college and saw that I was almost every bit as talented as Light. Except I'm not a suspect. He wants me to help. I want to catch Kira. For my dad, and for Mr. Yagami."

Aizawa hesitated. "But Kumiko, this is dangerous..."

"Yeah Kumiko..." Matsuda's smiled faded away. "You could be killed. And you're the last one here who needs to lose your life."

"They're right, kiddo." Ukita said. "You've got a lot of life ahead of you."

"And I want to spend it here." I insisted.

"She's free to leave if she wishes to." Ryuzaki said. "This isn't her job. She'll come on her free time and after school."

"This is not the place for an eighteen year old girl!" Aizawa argued at Ryuzaki. "And without her father's knowing! What if she were killed?"

"Aizawa!" I shouted. "Don't yell at him like that!"

He gave me a stern look before settling into the seat beside me. "Fine. But if anything happens to you..." he took a deep breath before he went on. "You know it'll be like losing my own daughter, you hear?"

I nodded quickly, my eyes softening. Ukita, Aizawa, Ide, and my father were all a very close circle of friends. Our families were very close. I didn't know that two of my father's best friends were on the task force... no wonder he felt so guilty...

"So, you're working with us now?" Matsuda chimed. "That's so great!"

"Matsuda, calm down, we need to get down to business." Ukita grabbed his collar and pulled him over to the couch and shoved him down next to him. I could tell Ukita and Aizawa weren't very happy with me being here, and were probably going to take it out on poor Matsuda, but I was sticking with my decision.

"I've caught Kumiko up on current events..." Ryuzaki started, stirring his coffee without having a real reason to. Then he looked up at me, still sort of grouchy looking. "If you have any questions, please feel free to ask."

I nodded.

"As for Naomi Misora..." he looked to Matsuda for a report.

"The only lead we have is the hotel employee's statement that she hasn't been back since late at night on December 27..." Matsuda said grimly.

"Isn't it about time that we started an official search?" Ukita asked. "There's a limit to how much we can find out with just a couple of people asking around."

"If we go public saying her disappearance is related to the Kira case, there's a chance Kira would kill her if she's still alive." Ryuzaki said. "So if we open an official investigation, we should keep quiet about the Kira angle and release only sketches of her, not photos."

I listened quietly. I wanted to make sure if I was going to point out any of the thoughts processing in my head, I didn't want the answer to be obvious...

"Man... this is really hard." Ukita sighed. "If we don't tie it to the Kira case, people won't be interested. But if we do, they'll be interested all right, but they won't get involved because they're afraid of Kira."

"She's been missing for four whole months now..." Aizawa said, still cooling off from the argument before. "She can't be alive..."

"Dead women tell no tale...?" Matsuda shook his head. "In which case, there's no point in even looking for her..."

"No, I don't think so." I said. Everyone looked up at me. "Her fiancee was Raye Penber, the FBI who showed unusual behavior before death, right?"

Ryuzaki nodded, the goofy expression coming over his face again as he watched me.

"And you also said that she was strong enough to not go commit suicide, right?"

Ryuzaki nodded again, his finger already in his mouth.

"We've already thought that maybe she went to look for Kira herself, and if she's still out there, she's either keeping quiet about it or has already tried to reach us here. For all we know, she could have found out something and is trying to contact us again. We should look for her until we find something, anything, that could help us."

"Even if she's dead, someone might've talked to her and heard something." Ryuzaki nodded at me proudly as he spoke. "And it's odd that her body's never turned up. If it did, we might be able to find another lead there."

"But if someone heard something from her, you'd think they'd have come forward a long time ago." Ukita said.

"People are afraid, Ukita." I said calmly. "They don't want to get it pinned on them or be suspected of anything wrong. It's human nature."

He nodded. "You're right..." he sighed again. "Then there's not much else we can do then..."

The door opened and Watari walked in quickly. He looked as calm as ever, but his voice told me otherwise.

"Ryuzaki!" he said.

"What is it?" Ryuzaki asked him.

"Sakura TV." Watari grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, flipping through the channels until he reached channel 48. "Quick... you have to see this!"

Ryuzaki hopped out of his chair and moved it to the front of the TV screen. The rest of us simply got up to stand behind him.

_In other words, we are being held hostage by Kira and have no choice but to air these videos. At the same time, we feel that doing to is our professional duty.A TV announcer sat in a lone chair in front of a table on which sat a TV screen that read, "A Message From Kira: Four Terrifying Videos". In front of the TV were two video cassettes. The time on Ryuzaki's TV screen read 5:54.I would like to emphasize once again that these tapes are not being broadcast as a hoax or for purpose of sensationalism. "Held hostage by Kira?" Aizawa managed to choke out._

"What's going on here?" Matsuda asked himself out loud.

_Four days ago, an envelope containing four videos arrived at this station, addressed to one of our directors. It was, without a shadow of a doubt, sent by Kira."They have to be lying..." I first tape announced the time and date of death for Seichi and Seiji Machiba, who were arrested the other day. Exactly as predicted, these two men died yesterday at seven PM of heart attacks. _

_Who besides Kira is capable of carrying out something like this? From this fact, we have concluded that the sender of these tapes was none other than Kira._

_I looked at Ryuzaki, who stared at the TV screen quietly. I didn't want to say it out loud, but if the deaths happened as predicted, there was no denying that it was Kira...The envelope we received contained instructions from Kira telling us to air this, the second video, at exactly 5:59 PM today. We have not viewed this video ourselves, but Kira's instructions state that it foretells yet another death, and contains a message to people all over the world. "This has got to be another one of their fake stories, right...?" Ukita asked the TV screen._

"No way..." Matsuda said as he watched the man on TV pick up the second video and put it into the TV on the table beside him. "Not even Sakura TV would go this far..."

_The time is now 5:59 PM. You are now going to see Kira's heart started pounding as a white screen came up and the letters K I R A appeared black and fuzzy on screen. Kira. I looked to Ryuzaki for some reaction, but he continued to stare at the TV screen, processing thoughts in his head. I knew I should be doing the same, but I was afraid. _

"Ryuzaki..." I whispered while we waited for a voice to sound from the TV. "Ryuzaki..." I pleaded again. "We need to stop this..." my voice trailed away as the TV finally spoke.

I am Kira.

If this video is aired exactly at 5:59 PM on April 18th...

It is now 5:59 and 38, 39, 40 seconds...

Please switch channels to Taiyo TV. The news anchor, Mr. Kazuhiko Hibima, will die of a heart attack at precisely six PM.

I gasped and covered my mouth.

"What the...?" Ukita muttered angrily.

"No way..." Matsuda shot a frightened glance at me and then looked back at the TV.

"Change the channel!" Ryuzaki shouted.

Watari clicked a button and a the news anchor had just collapsed and was laying over the news stand. The two other reporters next to him screamed and backed away. A uproar was heard in the background and two members of the camera crew ran up.

"Switch back to Sakura." Ryuzaki said gravely. He turned to Watari, who clicked another button and handed the remote to Aizawa. "Watari, bring another TV set here... no, two TV sets."

Watari hurried out with a "Done."

Mr. Hibima has consistently referred to Kira as evil in his news reports. This was his punishment.I quickly went to Ryuzaki's side and laid a hand on his shoulder. He kept his eyes glued to the TV as I shakily but gently tugged on his one demonstration alone does not serve as absolute proof. I will present you with another. My next target is a commentator who has also condemned me repeatedly. He is scheduled to be appearing live on the air at this time...I wasn't getting Ryuzaki's attention with my tugging. Finally Matsuda gently grabbed my other hand. "Ryuzaki..." he said fearfully, pulling me away from him.

"Go to channel 24!" Ryuzaki ignored us and shouted.

Aizawa changed the channel.

The scene was much like before, a man clutching at his heart finally gave out and leaned back in his chair. The people around him started shrieking and shaking him to no avail.

"We have to make them stop this broadcast or something terrible is going to happen!" Ryuzaki shouted as he looked back at us. He turned back to the TV and added more quietly, "They said Kira would be sending a message to people all over the world..."

I trust you know believe that I really am ran away from me towards the phone on a side table. "I'll get Sakura TV's phone number!" he yelled as he grabbed the phone.

Aizawa had already whipped out his cell phone and held it up to his ear. "My friend who works there has his cell phone turned off!" he said angrily.

"It's hopeless..." Matsuda cringed as he said so. The phone was still next to his ear– even I could hear the busy tone. "Every single number I've tried in the entire station's busy!"

Ukita shot towards the door. I reached out for him as he passed me.

"Dammit! Then I'm going over there to make them stop it myself!" he shouted.

"Ukita!" I cried. "Wait!"

"Ukita!" Matsuda tried as well, but Ukita was already out the door and in the hallway. The door shut noisily behind him.

"Ryuzaki!" I turned to him and went to kneel down beside him. He was biting his thumb nail, obviously enraged. I stared into his black eyes who only stared back at the listen to me carefully. I do not want to kill innocent people. I hate evil and love justice. I do not consider the police my enemies, but my allies in my fight against evil."Ryuzaki! This is madness!" I finally shouted at him. "Please! What should we do?"

"Matsuda!" Ryuzaki called. "Please calm Miss Kumiko!"

I looked back at Matsuda as he came forth and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, Kumiko..." he said, pulling me up and away from Ryuzaki.

I stared fearfully at the word Kira, standing beside Matsuda behind Ryuzaki as the broadcast continued.

My aim is to rid the world of evil and create and just society. If all of you will join me in this mission, it can be easily accomplished. If you do not try to capture me, no innocent people will die. And even if you do not agree with me, if you refrain from publicizing your views in the media or in public, you will be spared. And then, simply wait. In a short time, the world will be changed for the better. I'm sure you will all agree.

I can do it. I can change the world and make it a place inhabited only by good, kindhearted people.

"Aizawa!" I turned to him, also staring at the TV screen. "We have to do something! Ukita is going to Sakura alone!"

Aizawa looked back at me, just as alarmed about Ukita but not nearly as frightened by what was being said on the TV.

"There is nothing we can do yet." Ryuzaki said.

"But Ryuzaki!" I cried. "Kira wouldn't want this broadcast interrupted! He could be there, waiting to kill who ever crossed his path and tried to stop him!"

Aizawa looked at me again, realizing what I had just said meant something could happen to Ukita. He was now just as afraid as I was.

Watari came in and hooked up two more TVs. The smaller one had just been installed and put on channel 24 when the time changed to 6: 25 PM.

Aizawa and I still hadn't looked away from each other's terrified faces when we heard a female reporter's voice on the TV.

_This just in! Someone is reported to have collapsed in front of Sakura TV! We are reporting live in front of Sakura TV; for safety reasons I cannot stand in front of the camera, but what you are seeing here is live coverage! _

_"No..." I whispered as I turned to look at the screen. I covered my mouth again so I wouldn't scream._

"UKITA!" Aizawa shouted and he ran over and grabbed the TV. "Oh my God! Kira got him...!"

He ran for the door. I couldn't move, staring at Ukita's lifeless body on the television. Ryuzaki's voice brought me up from my despair.

"Forget it Aizawa-san. Where do you think you're going?" he demanded before Aizawa had grabbed the handle of the door.

"To Ukita, where else?" Aizawa snarled. "And I'm going to get those damn videos and bring them back here."

"Aizawa," I whispered, looking at Ryuzaki, his face partially turned back to us. I couldn't see his eyes underneath his hair. "Aizawa..." I whispered again. "Please, wait..."

"If you go over there now, you'll only be killed." Ryuzaki said.

Aizawa turned, his face lit up with anger. "You trying to tell me to sit here and watch television, Ryuzaki?"

"Aizawa!" I was practically screaming now. "Please! Just listen to him!"

"I'm trying to tell you to calm down and be realistic." Ryuzaki said. "I want to stop that video as much as you do. And if we manage to confiscate the entire package, the way it was sent, there's a good chance we can track Kira down."

I looked back at Aizawa, but couldn't tell if he was calming down or only getting angrier. Matsuda watched Aizawa as if he was making sure the man didn't explode.

"But if Ukita was murdered by Kira, whoever goes there will end up dead, too." Ryuzaki said quietly.

"This means his phony police ID didn't help him!" Aizawa shouted at him. "Kira knows our real names. Has to. There's no other explanation!"

"That might be true." Ryuzaki admitted, turning back to the TV screen. It worried me that I couldn't see his eyes... "But if you're right, it would make much more sense for Kira to murder everyone on the task force..."

Light... every time I heard the word Kira my first thought was him, but now... Every time I heard "Kira" I didn't think "Kira". I thought "Light".

"I deduced that Kira needs to know someone's name and face to kill them, but from seeing this, I'd have to conclude that seeing their face alone could be enough..." Ryuzaki continued quietly. "All I can say for sure at this time... is Ukita-san was killed because he went over there. It happened before the other networks started reporting from in front of Sakura TV. And that means Kira is either inside Sakura, or someplace where he can see people entering Sakura. That, or he set up a surveillance camera there in advance."

"So Kumiko was right..." Matsuda looked at me and then at Aizawa. "Kira did do something to make sure the broadcast wasn't interrupted..."

"Well, if Kira's around there right now, that's all the more reason for us to go!" Aizawa shouted.

"I'll say it again– if you go there now, you will be killed." Ryuzaki's voice seemed calm, but I could hear the edge to it. "Please understand."

Aizawa came at Ryuzaki fast, and so did I.

"No, I don't understand..." Aiazawa growled.

He reached Ryuzaki first and grabbed his shoulder roughly, pulling him up and shaking him. "Ukita might've been murdered! By Kira!" he shouted at him. "I thought we were risking our lives to arrest that bastard!"

"Risking your life and doing something that could easily rob you of your life are exact opposites." Ryuzaki's voice faltered as he said so. "I understand your feelings, but please try to control yourself right now."

"Aizawa!" I screamed. "Let go of him!"

I ran up to him and pulled his hand away from Ryuzaki's shoulder. Ryuzaki's hand gripped his knees, fingers shaking. Aizawa stepped away, looking at me shield Ryuzaki with my glare. I knelt down beside him again and grabbed his hand like the time in his car... that seemed like years ago now...

"Ukita-san is dead... if you go over there and lose your life too, Aizawa-san..." Ryuzaki said quietly.

Suddenly he took his fingers away from his knee and wrapped them around my hand too.

Soon he stopped shaking, but he didn't let go of my hand.

And I didn't want him to.

His skin was cool and smooth, paler now thanks to the dark of the room with only the TV screen as light. There was a certain comfort in this physical contact with him. I too, calmed down, eyes pricking tears for Ukita. I tried looking up into Ryuzaki's face, shadowed by his messy hair, but I still couldn't see his eyes.

"Ryuzaki..." I said to him quietly. "Something will turn up, something good will come out of all this..."

Are the police ready to work with me in creating a just world? Their answer to this question will be announced in four day's time on April 22nd, at the top of the six o'clock nightly still hadn't looked up.

"Come on, L..." I whispered to him.

Starting at 6:10 PM on April 22nd, Sakura TV will air one of my two videos; one if the police say YES and the other if the police say NO.A crash sounded from the other TV and Ryuzaki and I looked up. Scared out of our wits, our hands dropped away from each other as we looked at each of the TVs until we found the right picture:

_Oh my God! An armored van has crashed into the lobby of Sakura TV!_ _It appears to be a police vehicle! The armored van belongs to the police! _

_It was a complete mess. The entire front of Sakura had been glass windows– now all of that was broken and glass was everywhere._

"What the hell?" Aizawa shouted in amazement.

I looked up to see Ryuzaki's reaction.

He face was almost in a smile, chewing on his thumb again.

"Well," he said. "That's certainly one way of entering without anyone seeing your face."

I almost smiled at him until he continued,

"But if Kira got Ukita-san, there's a good chance he's inside. If he's anywhere inside the lobby this could be really risky..."

"But who the hell is it?" Matsuda asked. "Someone on our side?"

"Well..." Aiazawa said. "It is a police vehicle."

"Can you see if anyone's come out of it yet?" I asked.

"No... it's too far away." Matsuda said, leaning down to get a better look. "And even if someone did I don't think we'd be able to see them goo enough."

My mind raced, who could it be? I immediately thought of my father– his passion as a policeman and witnessing Ukita's death very well could have inspired him to do such a thing... But he was so far away from Sakura– our home was far from the police station too. Too far away for that to happen within minute of Ukita's death. And even if he'd felt the urge to take things into his own hands, he wouldn't. He knew his place and knew he had to suffer for quitting the task force... but I was still afraid anyway, for whoever was in that building. I prayed the Kira wasn't there with him.

_The police have made no statement regarding this incident as of yet... _

_I stared at the TV, waiting for something to happen._

Suddenly a police car drove onto the scene, and I looked up at Ryuzaki, whose gaze had hardened again as he prepared to watch death happen once again.

_What's this? A police car has finally arrived on the scene. It's just a single patrol car, but the police are on the scene! _

_"We aren't alone in this..." Matsuda said in awe. "There are other cops who're ready to stand up and fight Kira..."_

"Yes, so it seems." Ryuzaki muttered. "When you think about it, the people who were in the task force were just one small section of the police..."

He looked away from the TV suddenly, as if a thought had just occured to him. I watched the gears in his head turn. He looked back and up at Aizawa.

"Aizawa-san, you know deputy chief Kitamura's cell phone number, don't you?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah." Aizawa said, taking his phone back out of his jacket pocket.

"Call him." Ryuzaki said. "If he picks up, please hand the phone over to me."

Aizawa began going through his contacts.

I looked back at the television. What could Ryuzaki be planning...?

_But just one patrol car in a situation like this...? _

_I was dreading when the police came out of the car. Did they suspect Kira was here to and that's what made them hesitate? I could only imagine what thoughts were racing through their minds now..._

"This is L." Ryuzaki had the phone in his fingers when I turned back to look at him. "I have a request. There will be more officers driven to act on their own after seeing this broadcast. Unless strictly coordinated action is taken, we'll have a major tragedy on our hands."

He waited for an answer as I watched him.

_Oh no! The two officers who stepped out of the police car have collapsed! _

_I spun around to see two bodies laying on the ground beside the patrol car, the doors open. I looked away again, fighting the urge to scream._

"Hurry, L." I whispered to him.

He nodded, still waiting for an answer from Kitamura.

_I... we are moving to a safer location. We will be leaving the camera here on the scene, and will continue our report from further away... _

_I finally got up and went to Matsuda. _

"Matsuda, come with me. I want to call my father..."

Matsuda looked at me and then at L. Ryuzaki looked back at me and then at Matsuda as he talked on the phone. He looked back at the TV and I dragged Matsuda into a different room.

_"Kumiko–?"_

"Give me your cell phone, I left mine at Mom's bakery."

He pulled out his phone and handed it over.

"When Dad asks why I'm calling from your phone, he might think I'm here with you, but I need you to tell him I stopped by your house for a visit after working on my school project with Ryuga, okay?"

"Right." Matsuda said, and I dialed the number.

_"Kumiko?" _my father answered the phone first ring. _"Where are you? Why are you calling from Matsuda's phone?" _

_"Dad, calm down." I said, sighing in relief when I had the proof that he wasn't in the armored van or one of the policemen dead on the scene. "Mom knew I was at a friend's working on a project. His driver was taking me home but I had him take me Matsuda's instead. We were talking when he heard about Sakura."_

_"Matsuda's off duty right now?" _my dad asked.

"Yes." I said. "He said he's not going back to task force head quarters with me here alone–,"

_"I'll come get you–!" _

_"No, Matsuda said he'd stay with me and then drive me home, okay?"_

_"Let me talk to Matsuda!" _

_I handed Matsuda the phone and he shot me a scared look before he spoke into the phone, "Hey Mr. Kagami..."_

_"You're going to stay at home with Kumiko while this is happening!" _I heard my father demand. _"You should be at task force headquarters! Let me come get my daughter!" _

_"No, sir, she'll be fine here with me." Matsuda said quickly. "I'll bring her home when things have calmed down and then go to headquarters. It's no problem."_

_"Matsuda, this is pointless!" _my father sighed angrily. _"But alright. I want her home as soon as this is over though!" _

_"Right." Matsuda said. _

My father hung up.

Matsuda put his phone away and gave me a sad look. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

I shook my head. "You'll be fine. My dad loves you, Matsuda."

He nodded, and we went back into the other room.

"Yes, that's right, they should never show their faces..." Ryuzaki was saying into the phone.

Watari's phone began ringing and he looked down at the caller ID.

"It's Yagami-san." he said.

"What?" Aizawa exclaimed. "The boss?"

"Yes. Thank you, Kitamura-san..." Ryuzaki looked up at Watari. "No, wait. Please stay on the line." he pressed the hold button and held his hand out the Watari, "Watari, call him back right away and give me the phone."

Watari began dialing and then handed Ryuzaki the phone.

"Yagami-san, it's me. So it was you in that armored van."

Matsuda, Aizawa, and I all looked at ach other with shocked expressions.

Ryuzaki listened to Mr. Yagami's reply and then said, "But what about your condition?"

Ryuzaki nodded at his reply and then said, "Hold on for a moment."

He switched cell phones, "Deputy chief, the one in the armored police van was Yagami-san."

After a quick reply he hung up the phone, gave it back to Aizawa and switched back to Watari's. "Yagami-san," he said. "Rest there for five minutes and then head out the front."

He hung up the phone and handed it back to Watari.

_I sighed in relief. It was just about over._

We watched the TV as the police quickly set up more armored vans around Sakura and draped a large tarp behind them. Police on the scene wore tinted helmets, and tinted bullet-proof shields. They had the front entrance of Sakura blocked off, and out of a car that pulled up was Ide.

"Ide!" I cried, followed by Aizawa and Matsuda.

Ryuzaki watched in silence as Mr. Yagami came out the destroyed front entrance and exchanged a word with Ide. Then he got in the car alone and drove away. The police on the front line moved into the building.

_The police seem to be on their highest alert. The entire area around Sakura TV has been sealed off, except for a few checkpoints. The police are clearly planning to fight Kira! Their answer is resounding "NO"! They are going to fight Kira! _

_As the TV announcer continued, I went and sat on the floor against the front side of Ryuzaki's chair. I leaned my head back and sighed. _

"Kumiko, could you turn off the two extra TVs?" Ryuzaki asked. "I don't think we'll need them anymore. Turn off the other too, I suppose."

I nodded and leaned forward to press the POWER buttons. The screens went black and I sat back again, trying to relax.

"Perhaps you'd be safer if you weren't on the task force." Ryuzaki said to me quietly so the others couldn't hear.

I turned around and looked up at him with a glare.

"Ryuzaki, I want to be here." I said sharply.

"I know..." he said softly. "But after tonight I think you–,"

"No, Ryuzaki." I interrupted. "This only makes me want to stay here more. You brought me here to help you, and I'm going to stay until you catch Kira."

He paused, watching my face carefully before nodding. "Alright."

I turned around again.

"But you do know that if something happens to you, not only will I have your father and your adopted police fathers" – referring to Aizawa, I suppose– "after me, but my own conscience will never let be free of your loss."

I turned back, wondering why he was all of the sudden concerned for my safety. "Ryuzaki, if Kira's going to get rid of anyone first, it's going to be you, not me."

"And then you and the rest of the task force later." Ryuzaki snapped. I flinched at his harsh voice. I didn't know he could sound that way! He took a deep breath and continued in a softer tone, "I'm only telling you I'm concerned, and warning you that I will make you leave if things get much worse."

I fought back the urge to ask how could it get much worse but turned around again. "I understand, Ryuzaki."

Mr. Yagami arrived soon after our argument and handed over the bag that contained the things sent to Sakura. After taking the tapes out and setting them by the TV, Ryuzaki handed the bag back to Aizawa and had him take it to forensics.

Ryuzaki slipped the first tape into the VCR underneath the TV and turned to Matsuda as it rewound.

"Matsuda, please take Kumiko home."

"What?" I demanded.

"You told your father you'd be home after this calmed down anyway, remember?" Matsuda said.

"Oh, right...".

"Surely you weren't planning on staying here overnight with the rest of us?" Ryuzaki asked. I realized how bad that sounded and winced. "You wouldn't get any sleep at all. You need to keep up your energy so we can put that mind of yours to work."

I rolled my eyes and picked up my bag from the couch. "I'll be back tomorrow as soon as I can." I said.

"Don't hurry back." Ryuzaki said.

I didn't realize he was referring to my safety until after I'd shot him a dirty look. I turned to Matsuda and he looked at Ryuzaki and then back at me with a question in his eyes. I dreaded to find out what it was. Knowing Matsuda, he'd ask as soon as he felt he should, which was normally as soon as possible.

"Come on, Kumiko." Matsuda headed for the door and I followed, wondering if Ryuzaki ever slept to keep up the energy to work _his_ brain...

_"Watari and I will pick you up at To-Oh again tomorrow." Ryuzaki said as I laid my hand on the door handle. "Good-night Kumiko."_

"Good-night Ryuzaki." I said, and Matsuda followed me out to his car.

The days on the task force that followed were uneventful but suspenseful none the less. I would attend college as usual during the day, but from five o'clock and as far into the night as Ryuzaki would permit, I was L's secret weapon.

Four days after the horrifying Sakura TV incident, Masami caught me as I walked out of my last class. I had been getting away with avoiding her after classes and getting to Watari's car before she saw me. But today she found me.

"Kumiko, I haven't talked to you in ages!" she said. "Where have you been going after school? Your mom's been saying you've been working on a project for class with a friend."

"Uh-huh." I said, looking for Watari. I wasn't really paying attention.

"Who are you looking for?" Masami demanded.

"Wha–?"

"You haven't been paying attention to me at all!" she pouted. "Who are you looking for?"

"Nobody." I said, but my flickering eyes gave me away. What was I supposed to say? Ryuga's driver?

"It's Ryuga, isn't it?" she asked, grabbing my hand to stop me. I turned to look at her with a hurried expression. She folded her arms across her chest expectantly and waited.

"Yes." I finally said, throwing my hands up. "I'm looking for Ryuga."

Masami's glare disappeared and she squealed. "Oh Kumiko!" she sang. "You like him! Admit it!"

"I do not." I said, but I continued to look around for Watari.

Masami stopped me again, "I thought you said he wasn't here today?" her eyebrows were pulled together, in a confused, almost suspecting look.

"When did I say that?"

"At lunch today," Masami's voice had an annoyed edge to it. "Remember? You barely ate anything and were grumbling about him not being here."

"I don't remember that." I said, and looked around again.

"Kumiko," Masami said, and she grabbed my arm again. "I think you've got it bad." she said, and she wasn't joking.

I hesitated before throwing her off again. She looked serious.

"I don't like him, Masami." I said. "I promise."

She let go but still watched me. "Alright."

"Can you help me look?" I asked.

"Sure." she didn't sound too enthusiastic, but began looking around too.

Soon she got bored and started babbling about some cute guy she caught staring at her in class today. I added "Mmhmm"s and "Really?"s when it was appropriate and finally spotted Ryuzaki, standing by his expensive car with Watari by his side. Some people walked by and then turned back to stare as they continued walking. Some stopped where they were to stare. Ryuzaki spotted me and waved.

"There he is!" I said in relief.

"Who?" Masami asked.

"Masami!" I laughed at her. "We were looking for Ryuga, remember? I found him!"

"Oh, right..." she said. She watched him wave me over. "Wow, he must have it bad too."

Hmm? L? Like me? It was a nice thought, but completely ridiculous. Of course, since Masami didn't know Ryuga was L or Ryuzaki, she didn't know how her last statement made me smile to myself.

"He does not, Masami, stop it."

"But look at him! He wants to take you for a ride in his fancy car!" Masami grinned.

Ha! He already had. And we had the most interesting conversation.

"Well," I said, throwing her an impressed look. "Maybe I'll let him."

"I told you you liked him!" she shouted at me. She thought I was just kidding and ran up to join me.

I laughed silently at my friend and kept walking towards Ryuzaki. She slowed down a little when I was almost there. Finally she stopped and I turned around to face her.

"Masami?" I asked her. "Come on! I want you to meet him!"

Her eyes widened at me but she caught up again and we walked right up to Ryuzaki."

"Hey Ryuga."

"Miss Kumiko." he bowed a little.

"This is my friend, Masami."

He bowed again, in Masami's direction. "Miss Masami."

Masami turned red. I didn't notice until I looked over at her, abnormally quiet. "Masami?" I asked her. She never, ever, turned red in the presence of a guy. "You okay?"

She pressed the back of her hand against her cheek (a habit she picked up from me) and looked at me. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

She nodded and looked back at Ryuga.

"Kumiko..." she said quietly.

"Hmm?" I asked. I was seriously worried about her! She'd never acted like this before.

She cupped her hand beside my ear and whispered: "I never noticed how _cute_ he was!"

I pulled away, shocked.

"What?" I almost shrieked.

Ryuga watched us with his blank eyes.

Masami's eyes were still wide, and she looked from Ryuzaki to me and back again. "Well he is..." she mumbled.

I pulled Masami away from Ryuzaki, just out of his earshot.

"Masami, are you insane?" I asked. "Out of all the boys you know–,"

"Kumiko, you can't see it?" she hissed at me.

I looked back at Ryuzaki, who was watching us both with the same intrigued expression he always wore when he looked at me. I blinked and looked away again.

All I saw was Ryuzaki. L. Slumped posture, messy black hair, round, unblinking eyes.

"You're so lucky!" Masami grumbled. "Light _and_ Ryuga!"

"Enough about Light!" I snapped at her.

"Brains and looks!" she continued to moan. "I can see why you like him so much now!"

"Masami! I don't like him!"

"Exactly!" She was quiet for a few moments, shuffling her feet on the ground, almost guiltily.

"Masami?" I asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"So can I ask him out then?" she asked quietly.

"MASAMI!"

"Okay... sorry..."

I watched her steal glances at Ryuga and then watched her bit her lip nervously. I had never before, ever in my life seen her act like this!

I looked back at Ryuzaki (still watching us curiously) and then sighed as I turned back to Masami.

"I don't think he's the dating type..."

"Really?" Masami asked.

"No. He's sort of... well, strange, like you thought he was in the first place..."

"Yeah, but he's cute too!"

"If you want to, go ahead." I said. "I don't mind, because _I don't like him_!"

Masami squealed and clapped her hands. "Thank you Kumiko!" she threw her arms around me and hugged me. When she let go, she began straightening her shirt. "Okay, how do I look?"

"You're going to ask him _now_?"

"No time like the present!" she chided, messing with her hair.

"Whatever..." I sighed again.

"Okay, wow, I'm really nervous..." she took a deep breath and let it out as she said so.

"This is ridiculous..." I grabbed her hand and dragged her back to Ryuzaki.

"No! Wait! I'm not ready!" she hissed, but we were already in front of him again.

"Is everything..." he watched us both carefully, finger against his lower lip. "Alright?"

Masami nodded quickly. "Yep, we're fine! Everything's great!" she nervously tucked her hair behind her ears as she said so.

Ryuzaki looked from me to Masami. The silent seconds ticked by...

"Umm, Ryuga?" Masami finally asked.

"Yes?"

"Umm, would you... like to, um, go on a date, sometime... maybe?" Masami struggled, turning red as she smiled timidly.

I turned red too, just for Masami's sake, and tried not to laugh at how pathetic the current situation was.

"A date?" Ryuzaki asked, as if he had no idea what the meaning of the word was. I almost laughed again until I realized that he might not after all.

Masami nodded sheepishly. "Yeah... you know... a movie, maybe dinner..."

Ryuzaki cocked his head. "Movie...?"

Masami nodded again.

"And dinner...?"

"Yeah..." Masami bit her lip. "Friday, maybe?"

"Friday...?" he looked completely and hopelessly lost.

"Saturday's okay too!" Masami said quickly. "Or any day, actually, it doesn't really matter to me."

I bit my lip too. Did he really not understand?

More silence. I wondered if Masami was losing her confidence...

"A date?" Ryuzaki asked again.

Masami nodded, the opposite of what I just thought happening. "Yeah, the two of us. I thought it would be fun."

Ryuzaki continued to stare, obviously clueless. "Friday?" he asked again.

"Mmhmm..." Masami said.

"Will Kumiko come?"

The sudden question caught me off guard. I looked from Masami to Ryuzaki and then back again. "What?" I asked.

"Good idea, Ryuga!" Masami said. "Kumiko can bring a date and we'll make it double!"

"What?" I asked again.

"Alright." he finally said.

"Yay!" Masami clapped her hands. "So, Friday?"

Ryuga nodded. "Sounds fine."

"What time?" Masami asked.

He looked up at the sky momentarily. "Ten o'clock?" he asked.

"Ooo! Late night date! I love it!" Masami hopped a little. "Okay! I'll see you then!" she leaned forward and kissed his cheek before running away.

I was still staring, dumbfounded. Did he have any idea what he was talking about? And how did I suddenly get dragged into this?

When I shook off my thoughts and looked back at Ryuzaki, he was holding his hand to his face, where Masami had kissed him. He stared after her, a surprised expression on his face.

"Ryuga?" I asked him softly. "Are you okay...?"

"Huh...?" he asked.

"Come on, Ryuga," I waved my hand in front of his face. "Snap out of it."

"What just happened?" he asked.

"You're going on a date with Masami," I said, getting into the car before him. He looked into the door and followed me, as if he forgot what he was doing here entirely. "Friday, at ten o'clock."

"Date?" he asked.

I sighed and Watari shut the door behind us. "Yes, do you know what that is?"

He hesitated. "No." he said bluntly.

I started to laugh. I couldn't help it. "Ryuga, you don't know what a date is?"

"It might help more if you would explain." he said.

"Watari, could you give us a minute, please?" I asked.

"Of course, Miss Kumiko." he flipped a switch and the wall came up between us.

"A date." Ryuzaki said again. "What is it?"

After I stopped laughing I had to seriously think about what a date was. What was the easiest way...?

"A date is when a guy and a girl go out together and... do stuff." I shook my head. Ugh! Good thing he wasn't perverted! "No, wait..." I paused. "They have fun, I guess. They just spend time together. Dinner, a movie, some go to the pier or hang out at the mall..."

He still looked confused. "Why?" he asked.

I sighed. "Look, Masami likes you. She asked you to go out and spend some alone time with her, and you said 'yes'."

"Oh."

"You also got me dragged into it." I added. "Thanks for that, by the way. Now I have to find someone to go with me so Masami won't be upset."

"You're coming?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you." I said again.

"Oh."

I watched him carefully, finger on lip, toes twiddling, baggy jeans, slumped posture, and crouch. Messy hair, black eyes, sweets addiction, three names. There would be nothing normal about this date.

"You need help." I said, shaking my head.

"What?"

"You can't go on a date with Masami like this." I said. "And whoever I bring will be freaked out too. They don't really know you, but since I do, I think I might know how to make you a little less noticeable..."

"How so?"

"Do you honestly want help?" I asked.

"Sticking out like this at To-Oh was to show Light Yagami how different I was, which would make it more convincing that I was L when I told him." Ryuzaki said. "If I'm going out in public like this for no real reason, I'm going to need to blend a little more. It will keep me safe and unsuspicious."

I sighed. "I don't think you're going to like it."

He shrugged. "Depends."

"You're definitely not going to like it..."


End file.
